


Immortal

by Minos_TT



Series: ON Paro [2]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minos_TT/pseuds/Minos_TT





	1. Chapter 1

空气里弥漫着令人食指大动的饭菜香味，味增汤、烤鱼、米饭，甚至还有新鲜的奶汁炖菜，摆满了整个托盘，一碟萝卜酱菜都没地方放，只得搁在桌角。

村上深深吸了口气，食物的香味令人怀念，让他联想起冬日放学路上金色的夕阳，把他的背照得暖洋洋的，离家近了，还能听见鱼皮在铁板上烤得滋滋作响的声音。  
村上拿起筷子，轻轻拨开鱼皮，一股热气随即冒了出来，鱼肉被烤得松脆，一碰就散了，烧烤的清香直冲他的鼻腔。  
“信五君正是长身体的时候，要多吃些。”  
村上夹起一块鱼肉放进嘴里，一双属于女性的柔软的手轻轻摸了摸他的头，把过长的头发拨到耳后。  
“信五君真可怜，没有妈妈，头发都长这么长了也没人管。”村上听到了一声温柔的叹息，“你愿意我来当你妈妈吗？”  
村上感觉嘴里的食物一下子变了味儿，本来香脆可口的鱼肉变成了一团可怕的、黏糊糊的东西，堵住他的嘴，让他没法出声。本来喷香的饭菜味变成了一股呛人的霉味，酸溜溜的味道让他作呕。  
“小子，别出声！”  
村上发现自己正面朝下蜷缩在一张旧床垫上，那股潮湿的霉味就是从床垫上散发出来的。他的脸紧紧贴在肮脏的垫子表面，双手扭在身后，身上的校服衬衫被拉开了一半，整个背脊裸露在冰冷的空气里。  
一双粗糙的手从他的肩胛骨一路往下摸到他的后腰，他很瘦，背上几乎摸不到肉，骨头向外突出，几乎要撑破那层薄薄的皮肤。粗糙的手摸索着他的背脊，拇指在他蝴蝶骨的凹陷处重重按了一下，村上发出一声吃痛的闷哼，但嘴里被塞了一块抹布，来不及咽下的唾液沾湿了它，混合着灰尘的唾液变成了浅灰色，顺着他的嘴角流到床垫上，很快形成了一滩湿痕。  
“让你别出声！”  
那个声音低哑而粗鲁，有什么滚烫的东西惩罚性地贴上了村上的后腰，点燃的烟头立刻在后腰的嫩肉上留下一个深色的烫伤疤痕。村上像条离开了水的鱼那样跳动了一下，紧咬着牙关才能不发出声音。  
“恩，这边差不多吧。”那个低哑的声音自言自语地说，伴随着什么东西划破空气的声响，村上背上传来一阵火辣辣的疼痛。那是皮带抽打在皮肤上的痛，细皮带专挑骨头突起的地方下手，那里血管丰富，不一会儿就浮出了青色。刚才摸索背脊的动作原来是为了找出最容易留下淤痕的地方。  
村上不知道这场鞭打何时才会结束，他只能急促地喘着气，背脊很快就没了感觉，只剩下无边无际的疼痛，从背脊中央一直延伸到脚趾，全身上下没有哪一块地方不疼。  
“小子，别动。不然明天没法验伤。”那个声音这么告诉他，村上却连喊痛的力气都没有了。他微微扭过头，只见一个干瘦的中年人正将那根皮带重新束回腰上，表情由于逆光而看不真切。  
“这次不知能拿多少保费，小子，你可挣点气啊。”

“唔！”村上重重地翻了个身，差点从沙发上掉下去。他缓缓醒了过来，迷糊地盯着天花板，许久才弄明白自己身在何处。他正仰面躺在自己公寓上的沙发上，宿醉让他头疼欲裂，像是有人拿着榔头不断敲击着他的太阳穴。  
对了，他想起来了，昨天他潜入一家猎奇俱乐部，那家俱乐部涉嫌诈骗和雇佣未成年人，他要先摸清状况才能正式上门搜查。俱乐部的主题是SM，许多穿着恨天高的妙龄女郎手持皮鞭，打扮成女王或女恶魔的样子。  
怪不得会梦到那些。村上浑浑噩噩地想，从沙发上坐起来，揉了揉干涩的眼睛，手指上瞬间沾满了深紫色的亮片，看样子他累得连妆都没卸直接躺在沙发上睡着了。村上挣扎着站起来，红色的假发从肩上滑落下来，他懒得去捡，只是用脚将它踢到了一边。  
砰砰砰。  
公寓门口传来一阵有节奏的敲击声，村上抬头看看钟，才早晨七点，谁会这么一大早地来拜访他？而且还不按门铃。  
村上往门口走去，全然忘了自家的门铃因为没电已经发不出声音很久了。要是个上门推销的，村上定要好好教教那人什么叫不要扰人清梦。  
“村上？”  
横山裕吃惊地瞪大了眼睛，他已经做好面对一个刚睡醒头发没梳澡没洗牙没刷的村上的准备了，但面前的一脸不耐烦的青年仍然让他吃了一惊。  
村上穿着紧身漆皮皮衣，上衣胸口做成了抹胸的样子，腰部勒得很紧，让他结实的腰腹曲线展露无遗。下半身则是同样材质的皮裤，搭配着一双及踝皮靴。棕色的短发四处乱翘着，为了戴假发方便，村上用一根细细的发带将它们圈在了额前。最让横山惊讶的是村上化着浓妆的脸，粉底已经化开了，变得斑斑驳驳，深紫色的亮片眼影弄得整个眼眶都是，左眼的假睫毛已经掉了，右眼的也撕开了一半，别说是吸引人，这幅尊容简直能直接去演恐怖片。  
“诶？横山君？这么早来干什么？”村上也吃了一惊，万万没想到来访者是搜查一课的横山巡查长。  
横山往前迈了一步，直接走进了玄关，将手里的纸袋扔在鞋柜上面，伸腿带上了门。他两下脱下了自己的皮鞋，往下看了看村上昨晚忘了脱的皮靴，皱了皱眉，扯过村上的手臂往自己脖子一环，弯腰就去拽村上的靴子。  
“等等，横山君，我我我我自己脱！”村上一下子失去了平衡，只好将重心靠在横山身上，但他实在没这个脸让横山帮他脱鞋。  
横山闻言抬起头来，挑起一边的眉毛，眼神分明写着，你自己会脱怎么早不脱？  
村上支吾了一下，正在他犹豫间，横山迅速将那双厚底高跟皮靴拽了下来，鞋跟足有十五厘米高，防水台又厚又重，横山嫌弃地将它们往边上一甩。  
黑发青年就这么架着村上来到客厅，看见懒人沙发下那顶红色的假发，从鼻子里哼了一声，村上大气也不敢出，只好赔上他所能做到的最讨好的微笑，但花掉的妆容让这个表情显得扭曲而滑稽。  
“坐好，保持一个姿势不许动。”横山恶狠狠地说，村上小心翼翼地在一张懒人沙发上坐定，屁股都不敢挪一下。横山转身进了浴室，村上的化妆品都堆在洗脸台的镜子后面，他找出卸妆液和卸妆膏，还拿了一整包化妆棉并几根棉签，这才走回客厅，村上还真的保持着坐着的姿势没动，见横山过来，对他咧嘴一笑。  
横山叹了口气，板着的脸缓和了一些。他坐到村上旁边，抬起村上的下巴，先是将他右眼摇摇欲坠的假睫毛完全撕了下来，然后用卸妆液沾湿了化妆棉，开始慢慢擦拭村上化开了的眼影。  
横山至今还是不敢相信他竟然开始对化妆品有了一定的了解。前几天，厚田班新来的女警员藤堂提起她的警校舍友马上过生日了，她想买化妆品给对方当礼物，却不知道该买什么。厚田班的大老爷们都表示爱莫能助，倒是横山告诉她，某某品牌这季的蔷薇色唇膏很是不错，颜色饱满还自带玫瑰香味。藤堂立刻上网下了订单，而包括厚田在内的所有成员都忙着寻找自己的下巴，横山巡查长什么时候对化妆品这么有研究了？！  
而且横山君是怎么知道那只唇膏还带香味的？清水抓着脑袋问他，横山的脸蹭地一下红了起来。  
何止有研究，横山现在都已经能化一手好妆了。当然不是给自己化。  
现在横山已经擦完了一只眼睛，正沾湿棉签，慢慢将眼眶周围的眼线擦干净。村上乖乖仰着头一动不动，棉签弄得他有点痒，睫毛像两把小扇子那样轻轻扇动着。  
“你打扮成这幅鬼样是要吓唬谁呢。”横山用指尖挑起一点卸妆膏，放在手心软化后慢慢抹在村上的脸颊上。  
“昨天去卧底了，要搜查一个雇佣未成年的俱乐部。”村上不敢有太夸张的表情，只能抿着嘴说话，扭曲的声音让横山低低笑了一下。  
“好了，快去洗了。”横山说，村上顶着满脸油腻腻的卸妆膏走进浴室，仔细冲净了脸，顺便刷了牙，确保脸上再没有花花绿绿的彩妆后才走了出去。  
横山已经煮上了咖啡，浓郁的咖啡香冲散了屋内的酒气，村上第一次觉得廉价咖啡粉的味道能有这么香。黑发青年脱下自己皱巴巴的西服，打开他带来的纸袋，村上发现那是刚出炉的红豆卷。  
“横山君原来是来吃早餐的啊。”村上终于明白横山在早晨七点出现在自己公寓的原因了，他坐进了金属餐椅，这才发现自己的胃早就饿得发疼了。  
“咳咳，我刚通宵下班，反正也要吃，就顺便买了来。”横山有些尴尬地咳嗽了一声。村上才不信他这套。通宵下班是真的，但这红豆卷一天才限量卖100个，不早早去排队就买不到，村上就是因为早上总也起不来所以一直没尝过，横山绝不是“顺便”买的。  
“多谢，横山君。那我就不客气啦。”  
村上没有揭穿横山，后者暗暗松了口气，倒出两杯滚烫的咖啡，一杯加奶的给村上，自己则大大喝了口黑咖啡，苦涩的液体让他精神一振。  
“搜查一课又有什么疑难案件吗？竟然要通宵加班？”村上边吃边问，脸颊鼓了出来，像只觅食的小动物那样可爱。  
“看上去都是意外，上头为了以防万一，还是让搜查一课成立了搜查小组。”横山说，也咬了一口红豆卷，酥脆的表皮包裹着松软的红豆沙，不会太甜也不油腻，怪不得每天都卖得那么火。横山从警局出来的时候刚过六点，本来他已经累得一躺下就能睡着，只想随便买只饭团填饱肚子好好睡一觉。然而，经过街角咖啡店的时候，看见排队等开门的人群，突然想起村上抱怨过这家的限量红豆卷在开门半小时内就会被卖光，虽然很想吃，但为了宝贵的睡眠时间只好忍痛割爱。等横山反应过来，他已经自觉站进了排队的队伍。  
算了，就当尝个鲜好了。横山给自己找了个借口，心安理得地排起队来。  
“我听说了，光是咱们辖区两周内发生了四起。”  
“是是是，谁能比得过你消息灵通啊。”横山吐槽道，村上在警局很吃得开，就连应该是机密的搜查一课案件搜查进度都一清二楚。  
“哈哈，横山君吃什么醋啊。”村上忍不住笑出了声，横山偶尔表现出的孩子气总是让他感到没来由的骄傲，他可是见过无理取闹的横山巡查长呢。  
横山摆摆手，不再说话了。他们很快吃完了早餐，村上准备洗澡换衣服上班，而横山可以下午再去警局。  
“横山君别回去了，在这儿睡一觉好啦，反正离警局也近。”村上提议，“上次不是还留了换洗衣服在这儿吗？”  
横山确实困得不行，填饱肚子之后睡意就更明显了，就算村上让他回去，他也没有自信能成功回到自己家而不在半路睡着。  
村上见横山困得眼皮打架，直接拉着他来到卧室，让他在自己床上躺好，村上暗暗庆幸昨晚他是在沙发上睡的，床铺的被单和毛毯都还整整齐齐的，也没沾上任何酒气。  
横山躺在柔软的单人床上，眼睛已经完全闭上了，下意识地伸手拽住村上的前臂，往前一拉，村上失去了重心，上半身倒在了横山身上。  
“横山君？”  
横山嘟起嘴摸索着亲吻了村上，由于闭着眼，一开始他亲在了村上的脖子上，之后才调整好角度吻住了散发着香甜红豆气味的嘴唇。  
“恩……晚安，Hina。”横山迷迷糊糊地说，连自己叫了村上的昵称都没发现。  
村上无奈地摇了摇头，横山已经打起了轻鼾，穿着白衬衫的胸口有节奏地上下起伏着。  
“真是的，应该是早安啦，Yoko。”  
村上轻手轻脚地走出卧室，迅速洗完澡换好西服，当他神清气爽地走出公寓门的时候，已经完全忘记了早晨那个令人讨厌的梦。

===================================

“6月9日，在南部海滩边发现不明女性溺亡的尸体，经调查，死者为二十七岁的大冢友香，是本市一家餐厅的女招待。尸体没有外伤，初步判断是独自出海时溺水身亡。”  
“6月12日，高档住宅区内发生跳楼事件，死者是五十六的男性大川浩，是一家房地产公司的区域主管，在死者跳下的窗边发现了遗书。”  
“6月14日，环山公路发生车祸，一辆货车在没有其他车辆的情况下失控撞上了山坡，司机当场死亡，据货车公司记录，死者是四十二岁的男性，独身，之前没有任何交通违法犯罪记录。”  
藤堂机械化的声音将三起死亡案件说得像是天气预报，不，就连天气预报主播都比她更声情并茂。  
“虽然确实频繁了一点，但都是很平常的意外吧。”仓岛说，还是不明白他们为什么要为了这些事加班，“每年交通事故都不知道要死多少人，我们难道也一个个去查吗？”  
“但每起死亡都有疑点。首先，溺亡的女招待的室友宣称她平时最是怕水，连家里的浴缸都不用，说她是绝不会独自一人出海的。”藤堂将自己的笔记本翻过一页，下一页上用黑色水笔画了一个躺在血泊中的小人，还有一辆货车，两幅画旁边都打了大大的问号，“跳楼的房产主管，据其妻子说，他有严重的恐高症，家里住在高级公寓的底楼，想不通为什么要用跳楼这种自杀方法。”  
“第三个货车司机，据同事说从不在夜晚出车，不知道为什么那天竟然会开着车走环山公路。公司的用车记录上并没有记载这次行程。”横山说，同意这几起看似毫不相干的案件有一定的不合理性。  
“法医和鉴证那儿有什么发现吗？”厚田问道，他看上去憔悴了不少，连头发都更白了一些。  
“石上老师说死因上并没什么疑点。”清水查看了自己的警察手册，“鉴证科的报告还没拿过来，要直接去看看吗？”  
厚田点点头，让横山和藤堂跟着去，仓岛和清水则留下试图寻找死者间的联系，下午五点再集合。厚田班的组员们简单地嗯了一声，各干各的去了。

“卧底的时候最难的是要让自己融入环境。谈吐、举止当然很重要，但更重要的是要先说服自己，才能取信别人。”村上说，环视了一下整间会议室的年轻警员们。大多是警校刚毕业的制服警，平时能遇到的最大的事儿就是公园里下棋的老头打起来了，需要警官去劝架。但哪个警员不希望办几个大案子抓几个杀人犯呢？因此村上的讲座每次都是人满为患，每张年轻的脸上都挂着认真的表情，前排的几个女警甚至试图将他每一句话都记下来。  
“很多人在不习惯的环境里会用说话来掩饰自己的不安，这是很要不得的。”村上停下喝了口水，“必须要学会做个倾听者。”  
横山推门进来的时候，村上正好在演示如何更好地融入环境。他在白板上写下了几个场景，让警员们两人一组，互相练习怎么消除对方的戒备。  
“局里原来还有这种讲座啊。”藤堂捧着三份厚厚的文件，她和横山刚从三木那儿回来，顺便把三起死亡事件的现场调查报告拿回去。  
横山嗯了一声，村上正好指导完两个警员如何扮演毒贩，抬起头，正对上横山的视线。他愣了一下，随即向他挥了挥手。  
横山少见地也挥手向他打了招呼。一边的藤堂很是称奇，横山巡查长平时连鞠躬都懒得回，总是用简单的点头蒙混过关，有时对别人的打招呼都是爱理不理的，会专门挥手回应实属罕见。  
“大家都明白该怎么融入卧底环境了吧？当然了，卧底这事儿也需要一些小技巧。比如说，怎么才能在扮女装的时候掩饰自己的身高？”村上指了指一个年轻男警员，示意他来回答。  
“呃……尽量不站起来？”  
“恩，是个方法。不过还有个更简单的。”村上咧嘴一笑，“我需要一个助手帮忙，横山巡查长，不介意到讲台上来一下吧。”  
横山就知道村上那副笑容没有好事，但此刻所有警员都回头看向靠在会议室墙上的横山，搜查一课高大帅气屡破大案的横山巡查长可是所有菜鸟们的偶像。横山咳嗽了一声，无奈地迈开腿。  
“好了，怎么在扮女装的时候掩饰自己的身高呢？特别简单。”村上说着，站到了横山身边，为了达到效果，还微微曲起腿，往他身上靠得更紧了些。  
横山比村上高小半个头，村上略微侧过身，让自己的双肩看上去不那么宽，微微曲起的腿让他看上去更矮了一些，配着横山站得笔挺的样子，倒有几分依人的味道，完美掩饰了他的身高。  
“原来如此。”藤堂不知何时也坐到了第一排，正在她那本笔记本上记着什么，边写边点头。  
年轻警员们也发出佩服的惊叹，有几个会来事的还拍了拍手。  
“好啦，今天就到此为主吧。下次的主题是如何套取情报，有兴趣的还请通过内部培训系统报名。”村上说道，把讲座资料一一分发给在座人员，宣布解散。  
“没想到横山君也会来听我的讲座啊，真是荣幸。”村上也在前排坐下，“这是新来的藤堂君吧，初次见面。”  
“您好，我是搜查一课的藤堂比奈子。”  
村上与她握了握手。  
“横山君，怎么让藤堂君一个女孩子拿这么重的东西，太不绅士了。”村上指了指那三份厚厚的鉴定报告。  
“没什么的，我已经习惯了。”藤堂说，翻开最上面那份，“对了，村上巡查认不认识这个女性死者呢？9号被发现溺亡在海滩边。”  
“喂，藤堂，别随便把调查资料给外人看。”横山试图阻止她，全然忘了自己平时才是随便泄露调查进度的人。  
“这个女死者，现在虽然是餐厅女招待，但七年前是个陪酒女，曾经向警方举报自己的夜总会老板猥亵未成年，本来只是一桩普通的猥亵案，但后来有一个女初中生被发现死在了夜总会的厕所，当时的扫黄组和搜查一课联合办案才把犯人抓住。村上巡查，当年您也是搜查小组的一员吧？我记得有在内部资料上见过您的名字。”藤堂像是背书一样把七年前的案情复述了一遍，看来她能记住过去十年的所有暴力犯罪的说法并不假。  
村上挪了挪位置，坐得离藤堂远了些。他扫了一眼报告中女死者的信息，喉结上下蠕动了一下，好像有什么东西卡在了嗓子里。  
“那时候我才刚加入扫黄组，还是个菜鸟，具体的案情都记不太清了。不过对这个死者倒有印象，正是她提供的证词才定了犯人的罪。”村上说，语气跟平常一样，“怎么了？难道她的溺水不是意外？”  
“还真不好说呢。”藤堂点点头，又在自己的笔记本上画了几笔。  
村上在说谎。横山能从他腿部不自然的抖动上看出来。  
“藤堂，别浪费时间了，该回去了。”横山站起来，居高临下地说，这次主动拿起了沉重的文件，眼神在村上身上多停留了一会儿，才转开了。  
“哎呀，都五点了，还要开会。”藤堂蹭地站了起来，对村上礼貌地鞠了一躬，“那就不打扰了，谢谢您，村上巡查。”  
“不客气。有什么需要帮忙的尽管找我就是了。”村上回了个礼节性的微笑，把搁在桌上的眼镜重新戴上，“你们都辛苦了。”  
横山转身走了出去，藤堂跟在他身后一路小跑，村上还能听见她无机质的声音“横山前辈，这个我能拿。”“哎呀，您走得太快了！”。  
村上这才慢慢松开捏紧的拳头。在看到女死者名字和照片的时候，他就知道对方是谁了。至于说不记得案情，那是个彻底的谎言。他不仅记得案件的每一个细节，还时不时在梦中重温它们。逼仄的空间、扭曲的姿势和令人难以呼吸的腐臭味，还有背上那又麻又痒的疼痛，他能做的只有祈祷这场梦境快些醒来。村上感觉全身发冷，心跳越来越快，但流出的血液怎么都传不到肢端，他渐渐感到呼吸困难，好像有人紧紧扼住了他的脖子。村上迅速跑上讲台，从地上拖出自己的背包，胡乱摸索了一阵，掏出一罐吸入式喷雾，狠狠吸了一口，感觉好些了，又塞了两颗白色药片，直接嚼碎吞了下去。  
今天这是怎么了。村上自嘲道，女死者的信息唤醒了他的记忆，连焦虑症都再次发作了。还好他背包里的喷雾和抗焦虑药片都还在，不然交代在这儿都没人发现。  
村上等了好一会儿，待眩晕过去，才慢慢整理好背包，发现最后一点喷雾也被他用完了。他平时总是在家里准备起码三罐存货，但因为横山有时会来过夜，加上最近许久没发作了，他一直没去买新的，看来还是要预备着才好。村上的手机突然震动了一下，但他浑浑噩噩的，直到回家才发现自己有一封新邮件。  
一个陌生的号码。邮件没有主题，内容只有短短的一行字：  
Hina。


	2. Chapter 2

横山讨厌在下雨的时候出外勤。尤其是这种绵绵细雨，无论怎么转动雨伞，风都会把细小的雨丝卷到身上，很快他的衬衫就湿了一片，黏糊糊地贴在皮肤上，即使在初夏也让人觉得冷飕飕的。  
这是离警局不远的街心花园，所有的绿化都是春天新种的，现在已经郁郁葱葱。花园中搭了个带顶的花架，本是用来种藤花的，现在花早已谢了，只留下绿色的藤蔓，花架就成了附近流浪汉过夜的好去处。横山索性收起了伞，黑发很快被雨打湿了。周围并没有张起黄色警戒线，只有一个制服警站在花架的入口处。横山简单地向他点点头。  
几个穿西服的警员已经站在了那里，他们都来自搜查一科的不同搜查班。透过他们，横山能看见花架下的长椅上趴着一个灰绿色的人影，姿势十分扭曲，一只青经暴露的手往前伸去，指甲深深掐进长椅表面，将木漆都刮下了一块。  
“哟，这不是横山嘛，你小子竟然迟到这么久。”  
横山没有理会那人的挑衅，说起来那家伙是谁？好像是隔壁搜查班的，叫什么名字横山实在想不起来了。黑发青年往前挪了几步，推开挡在身前的肩膀，终于看清了那个死亡姿势奇怪的流浪汉。  
时值初夏，夜晚虽然还是有点凉意，但肯定没必要再穿厚厚的大衣了。死去的流浪汉却穿着一身过大的棉衣，本来的颜色应该是军绿的，估计是从救济站拿的自卫队外套，由于长期不洗，已经变成了不灰不绿的颜色，衣服上还沾满了灰尘、沙子和干燥了的泥土。横山戴上手套，小心拨开衣襟，发现那个流浪汉在棉衣下面什么都没穿，脏兮兮的身子一览无余，散发着许久不洗澡的酸臭味，还有些腐烂肉类的气味，横山皱了皱鼻子，移开了视线。死者看上去并没有外伤，他保持着半趴的姿势，嘴唇半张着，黏糊糊的白沫混合着口水流了出来，一直滴到长椅上。他一手紧抓着自己的喉咙，另一只手则抠进了木板，好像他在死前一直试图挣扎着向前挪。  
“这是怎么死的？”横山从长椅边走来，不想再闻尸体上传来的恶心气味，怪不得那些警官们都聚集在花架入口，离尸体最远的地方。  
“看上去像是窒息，法医报告没出来也不好说，说是下毒也有可能。”其中一个与横山年纪相仿的警员告诉他，却惹来了其他人的白眼。他们对趾高气扬的横山巡查长可没一点好感。  
“死了个流浪汉也要动用搜查一课吗？”横山凉凉地说，脱下塑胶手套扔进一边的垃圾桶。  
“算上这个，两周内就发生了四起看似意外的离奇死亡，上头估计也有不小压力。”  
横山对穿着鉴证制服的警员们点点头，鉴证科的同事戴着口罩、帽子和手套，全副武装地把尸体装进运尸袋，送去给法医检查。  
“发现尸体的是谁？”  
“早上来打扫的大妈。前两天下雨，街心花园索性关门检修，今天才重新开业，也不知道那流浪汉死了多久了。”  
“那死者身份也不知道了？”  
“这哪能知道啊，我觉得流浪汉都长得一个样。”最早那个试图挑衅横山的警官没好气地说，一早就来上班让他火气很大。  
横山不再问了，但内心已经把这次的案子归入了最近的一系列神秘死亡案件。

===================================

村上走进一家手机运营商门店，将自己的手机放在玻璃柜台上，对柜台后的年轻店员礼貌地微笑了一下。  
“你好，我想换一张手机卡。”村上说。  
“当然了。您对现在的手机卡有什么不满意吗？换卡必须换手机号，可能会造成不便。您可以选择不换卡，但是升级一下手机套餐。我们这儿最近正好有个人套餐打折，还送流量，我可以给您介绍一下……”穿着运营商制服的店员滔滔不绝地说，完全不给村上插嘴的机会，边说边去拿一边的套餐手册。  
“不用了！”村上有点粗鲁地打断了她，要是在平时，他会好脾气地听她说完，但现在没时间听这些废话了，“我就要换个手机号。”  
“哦，好的，当然您可以换。跟我来填张申请表就成了。”  
村上填完表格，当场将手机卡换下，看着店员将那张废卡折断，这才松了口气。  
他收到陌生邮件已经过了三天了，除了最初的那封，同一个地址每天都会给他发起码十封以上的邮件。先是道早安和晚安，然后是三餐的内容，有时还有各种风景图片，就好像在告诉村上发邮件的人一天都做了些什么。今早村上收到的邮件里包括了一张肱二头肌的清晰照片，肌肉发达的手臂内侧纹着一个十字架纹身。  
村上认得那个纹身。天啊，他怎么会不认得？那个被带刺的玫瑰花藤缠绕着的十字架无数次出现在他的噩梦里。七年前的女初中生猥亵杀人案的凶手就有这么一个纹身。  
村上不是没有经历过跟踪狂，他甚至还协助抓过几个，因此他知道对付跟踪狂最重要的就是无视，如果给予太多关注，反而会更加刺激他们。但村上已经连续三天没好好睡觉了，每天不定时的邮件让他神经紧张，稍有声响都能吓一大跳。  
从店里出来，村上继续往商店街深处走去。正值下班高峰，熟食店和超市都挤满了人，他好不容易才从一群排队买减价可乐饼的大妈中穿过，来到商店街尽头的药局。  
“村上警官！好久不见啦。”药局老板跟村上关系不错，是能偶尔一起喝一杯的交情。抗焦虑喷雾和药片是处方药，但别处的药局很少有存货，倒是这儿的老板会为村上专门准备一些。  
“有三个多月了吧？老板还是这么有精神啊。”村上笑着说，从背包里掏出一张处方，“还是老样子就行了。”  
柜台后的中年人接过去，用指尖弹了弹那张皱巴巴的纸。  
“村上警官好久没来了，我还以为你已经停了药呢。”老板弯下腰在电脑上敲击了几下，“消失了好几个月，是有这个了吗？”  
老板伸出小指弯了弯，村上十分佩服他的想象力，他每天不是在警局审AV，就是去夜总会临检，哪儿来的女朋友？退一万步说，也应该是男朋友吧。  
不不不，想什么呢。村上甩甩头，好像要把跑偏的想法甩出去似的。  
“别开玩笑啦，只是最近很少发作，一直没想到来补充而已。”村上用一个半真半假的说法企图糊弄过去，他的焦虑症确实许久没发作了，好像自从横山会定期来过夜之后就没有过。但他以前无论如何也会常备着喷雾和药片，这次竟然忘了补充。  
“我乡下的侄女倒是出落得不错，下次给你介绍介绍？”老板扯了句家常，在一张单子上写下了几笔，然后递给村上。  
“我记得上次你说唯一的侄女都已经嫁人了，还找借口哭了一嗓子。”村上揭穿他，老板哈哈大笑一声。  
“来，在这儿留下联系方式，再签个名。”老板说，指了指一边拿药的窗口，“然后直接去拿就行了，钱已经在保险费里扣了。……喂，来客人啦！”  
一个穿着白衣的药剂师从窗口后的椅子里站起来，情急之间打翻了桌上的笔筒，他急忙去捡，但还没够到笔就滚落到了地上。  
“真是的，这点小事都不好。村上警官别介意，这是新来的，一直这么丢三落四。”  
“没关系，新人嘛，多锻炼锻炼就好了。”村上帮他捡起了地上的几只铅笔，插回笔筒，对那窘迫的药剂师鼓励地笑了一下。  
“抱歉，我这就去取药。”那年轻人鞠了一躬，接过单子，走进了存放药物的仓库，从一个架子的顶端取下三瓶喷雾和一小罐药片，又跌跌撞撞地走回来，差些撞翻了靠在墙上的梯子。  
“谢谢啦。”村上接过药，看了看标签，就直接放到了背包里。  
“不、不用谢，都是我、我应该的。呃……村上先生。”药剂师好像觉得给村上添了麻烦很不好意思，说话都有些结巴，他低头仔细辨认着处方单，好不容易才看清村上的名字。  
“下次见吧。老板，我先回去了，下次请你喝酒！”村上向他点了点头，然后就转向了正在报纸上看赛马情报的老板。  
“好嘞！我可给你记上了。”  
村上笑着走出了药局，尽管最近的骚扰邮件弄得他心神不宁，但他面上仍然保持着一贯的和气，没有人察觉他的异样。  
希望换了手机号之后就能消停会。

=======================================

“石上老师，最近那个公园的流浪汉，死因确定了吗？”藤堂毕恭毕敬地询问着背对着她正不断在电脑上敲击的女法医，后者闻言，摘下了眼镜，从一叠文件中拿起最上面那份，扔到了她面前。  
“死因是可卡因吸食过量。死亡时间大概是19日晚到20日凌晨，死者的毒物报告显示他有吸毒历史。”石上妙子继续在键盘上敲击起来，她要把死者的尸检报告汇总，最近需要尸检的案例太多，她忙得连喝口水的时间都没有。  
“死者的身份你们有数了吗？”厚田坐在他惯常的靠窗的沙发里，向藤堂招了招手，示意她把尸检报告递过来。  
“问了一圈在街心花园出没的其他流浪汉，都说死者一直在那边出没，但跟谁都不怎么说话，也没人知道他的名字。”横山说，他不耐烦地把腿翘在了办公桌上。  
“这死者……”厚田翻开了尸检报告，死者姓名处写了无名氏，底下是一张尸体的照片，尽管尸体的皮肤已经泛出了灰斑，表情也很僵硬，但厚田仍然觉得十分眼熟，“石上，你把死者的DNA和指纹发给三木，让他在警局记录里比对一遍，尤其是七年前的。”  
“怎么了，这人以前犯过事？”石上点点头，调出一份死者的DNA和指纹检测结果，直接发给了鉴证科的三木。  
“要是我没看错，他以前协助过警方调查，做笔录的时候应该采集过指纹。”厚田沉吟了一下，“藤堂，你上次说那个溺水死亡的女招待，以前是陪酒女？”  
“是的，七年前在风俗酒吧工作，还协助过女初中生猥亵杀人案。”  
“难道这次的神秘死亡事件跟那案子有关？”厚田摸了摸下巴，自言自语地说。他低头思考了一会儿，最后掏出手机拨了个电话。  
“喂，我是厚田，承蒙您一直以来的关照。对对，好久不见了，下次一定请您喝酒。哪儿的话，我们都是互相帮助的嘛。”厚田先是寒暄了一通，这才进入正题，“典狱长大人，您还记得七年前那件初中生猥亵杀人案吗？对，我记得犯人最后是到了您这边。什么？保外？”  
厚田突然提高了嗓音，把法医办公室的人都吓了一跳。  
“我知道定的罪名是猥亵和过失杀人，但您也知道最后是怎么抓住犯人的……是的，我理解，您的资源也有限。我知道了，谢谢您。”厚田挂了电话，重重叹了口气，把手机往桌上一扔，外壳把玻璃桌面都震得抖了一下。  
“厚田，你说的那案子……”石上说到一半就停住了。  
“犯人最后由于证据不足，只判了强奸和过失杀人。刚才我给典狱长打电话，那小子在牢里完全成为了模范公民，最近申请保外了。”厚田的脸上写着满脸的不信任，“我可不觉得会对未成年女孩儿下手的禽兽会从良。况且当时他还……咳咳。”  
厚田及时收住了话头，用咳嗽掩饰了过去。他与石上交换了一个忧心忡忡的眼神，然后用眼角瞥了瞥横山。  
横山被盯得莫名奇妙，同时也对厚田欲言又止的举动感到一丝不爽。搞什么，现在都死了四个人了，还有什么线索值得藏着掖着？  
“今天先解散吧，等三木那边的比对结果出来再做定论。”厚田拍了拍手，示意横山和藤堂可以下班了。他自己则决定等石上一起去喝一杯。

横山在医学院门口与藤堂分开了。他在门口抽了根烟，低头看了看表，刚过六点，这里离村上的公寓不远，走过去也就二十分钟，若他动作快些，可能还赶得上晚饭。横山有好几天没跟村上联系了，这不是什么新鲜事，毕竟搜查一课总是很忙，而村上的工作经常三班倒，在警局里也难得见上一面。横山才不愿承认他想念村上公寓里弥漫的生活气息了，毕竟他自己的单身公寓连煤气费都没交，仓岛曾经下的评语是家徒四壁。  
横山抄了条近路，需要经过一条商店街，路过熟食店的时候，见到生姜烧打折，顺便买了带过去。付账的时候，熟食店大妈还多送了两碟酱菜，说是像他这样关心女友的小伙子不多了。横山没反应过来，大妈随即又加了一句，“小伙子看你这走路的样子，不是急着去女友家吃饭还会去干什么？我家那口子当年就是这样。”  
我哪来的女友。横山在心里吐槽道，不过他也还没傻到跟熟食店大妈叫板，提了塑料袋转身就走。边走边掏出手机，给村上拨了个电话，要是还没做饭，就不用下厨了。  
“您好，您拨打的电话号码不存在，请确认后重拨。”  
机械化的女声从手机里传出，横山挑挑眉，村上的手机他以前也打过，应该不会错。是串线了吗？横山又打了一遍，但回答他的仍然是那个毫无感情的女声。  
他不知不觉加快了脚步，脑中突然响起藤堂的声音，她说过村上曾经参加了七年前女初中生猥亵杀人案的调查，而刚才厚田的异常举动又明显暗示了这次的一系列可疑死亡与当年的案子脱不了干系，那么村上作为调查人员，是不是也有危险？怪不得刚才厚田看他的眼神复杂，估计是知道他跟村上私交甚密。横山越想越慌，脚下的步子变成了小跑，再快一点，再快一点，但不断催促自己的同时又升起没来由的恐惧，如果村上失踪了该怎么办？更可怕的，万一他发现了村上的……横山不敢再想下去了。  
“哎呀！”一个人影迎面撞上了横山，由于双方的步子都很快，横山被撞得连退了好几步。他不耐烦地抬起头来，发现对方是一个穿着格子衬衫的青年，比他略矮些，非常瘦，裸露在外的皮肤呈现出一种近乎病态的苍白。那人微微含着胸，看上去病恹恹的，横山能看到他脖子上暴露的青筋。  
“真对不起，您没事儿吧？”瘦弱青年深深鞠了一躬，凑上来想帮横山拉平弄皱了的西服下摆。  
“……没事。”横山后退了一步，躲开了他伸过来的手，那青年的手臂尴尬地举着，好一会儿才放下了。但横山没时间跟那人废话，村上的公寓楼就在街对面，他等不及要确认那个不靠谱的村上巡查是否安然无恙。  
“您也住这栋公寓吗？”瘦弱青年自来熟地跟了上来，横山没有理睬，直接按了公寓楼大门的密码。村上的公寓楼安保措施很不错，大门24小时都上着锁，锁是电子的，用住户家中的遥控或者特定的密码才能打开。门是单向的，即使想等住户出门时顺便进去，也会因为检测到热源而发出警报。门的密码一周一换，今天刚好是周四，周初村上告诉他的密码应该还没变。  
横山没有搭话，保持着他一贯的臭脸。  
“我也有朋友住在这儿，不过好像不在家呢。”那人自顾自地继续说，横山最不会应付这种自来熟的家伙。还好这时候门开了，横山迅速闪身走了进去，那青年竟也挤了进来。  
“不介意我进来等吧？”  
横山虽然觉得那人无礼，但他现在所有的心思都在村上身上，没时间考虑太多。他提着装生姜烧的塑料袋，没有坐电梯，而是三步并两步地走上二楼，顺着走廊来到村上的公寓前，用力砸了砸门。  
“你的朋友也住二楼？”横山斜着眼瞥了跟在他屁股后面的青年，不耐烦地问了一句。  
“哦，是的。您看，就是这间。”青年走到村上公寓斜对面的门前，靠在墙壁上，对横山无奈地笑笑，“我就在这儿等就是了。”  
村上公寓的门被推开了，横山的注意力立刻被吸引了过去，只见村上穿着围裙探出头来。  
“横山君？你怎么来了？”从村上的角度刚好看不见那烦人的青年，横山上下打量了村上一番，确认没有任何肉眼可见的伤口，才几不可闻地舒了口气。  
“想给你打个电话的，但说是手机号不存在？”横山边说边把村上往门里推，用肩膀带上了门。  
“哦，我今天下午去换了手机号。没来得及通知横山君。”村上从鞋柜里拿出一双黑色拖鞋，横山的鞋尺寸比他大一号，这是横山专用的。  
“好好地换什么手机号？”横山责怪似地说，语气不自觉地重了些。  
“呃……有家夜总会的小姐说是要追我，太麻烦了，索性就换了。”村上接过横山手中的塑料袋，往里望了望，“横山君也买了生姜烧？太巧了，今天我也买了这家。”  
横山说不清村上是否在说谎，那双可爱的下垂眼在看到塑料袋内的食物后微微瞪大了，显得更加湿润，横山注意到那双眼睛里布满了红血丝，像是许久没有好好睡过一觉了。  
“谁让你电话打不通，不然就不会买重了。”横山用手掌贴住村上的后腰，将他往屋里推，“你还没吃饭？”  
“没呢，在煮汤。”村上对横山严肃的表情感到奇怪，不过算了，他一向不会问这些，相反，他很快转移了话题，“横山君别是把这儿当餐厅了吧？一会儿吃早饭一会儿吃晚饭的。”  
“谁会自己买吃的去餐厅啊。”横山也就是在村上面前才会吐槽，要是其他人估计只能从他这里得到一个不痛不痒的“哼”。  
“那倒是。”村上好像也感觉自己说得太过了，不好意思地笑了笑，露出一小颗尖尖的虎牙，与他平时装出来的礼貌微笑不一样，也跟卧底时做作的假笑不同，是属于村上信五的笑容，就连眼角的笑纹看上去都是弯弯的。  
横山松了口气，悬着的心终于放了下来。他再也忍不住，贴在村上后腰的手改为环住那结实柔韧的腰肢，手臂一收，村上猝不及防地撞进他怀里。横山低头吻了吻村上的额角。  
“横山君？”  
“没事儿，赶紧做饭去，我饿了。”  
“饿了就直接在外面吃嘛。”  
横山懒得说话，直接往沙发一躺。村上叹了口气，把横山买的生姜烧装进保鲜盒，就这个量来看，明天的便当是有着落了。希望横山别发现他换手机号的真相，那是村上努力想要忘记的经历，横山的烦心事够多了，没必要知道那个。他边煮汤，边努力回想自己是否把抗焦虑喷雾和药片都藏好了。  
“喂，村上，明天你几点去警局？”  
“啊？”村上舀出一块味增，放在一勺热水里软化，“就正常上班时间啊，八点。”  
“我跟你一起去。”  
这下村上确定横山今天有点奇怪了。搜查一课因为经常加班，上班时间不固定，最近的神秘死亡案件让他们一筹莫展，村上已经好久没在上午见到搜查一课办公室有人了。  
“你不睡懒觉？”村上尝了一口汤，他口味淡，这种程度正好，但横山爱吃咸一点的，他想了想，又挖了一块味增放进去。  
“有事儿要调查。”横山用一个简单的理由糊弄了过去，其实他已经下定决心，在确定最近发生的一系列案件与七年前的猥亵杀人案没有关系之前，他都准备与村上一起上下班，晚上当然在这儿过夜。  
“呃，那好吧。”村上虽觉得奇怪，但还是应承了下来，同时在内心深处松了口气。  
那明天的便当也给横山君准备一份吧。他想。


	3. Chapter 3

“横山巡查长，早上好！”  
“这么早就来上班，辛苦您啦。”  
“哟，横山，年轻人很有干劲啊。”  
横山刚踏进警局，就收到了来自不同警员的问候，包括前台接待、档案科的老头，就连准备出警的交通科制服警都特地停下来与他寒暄。这闹的哪出横山一点头绪都没有。  
他低头看看自己，衬衫是新换的，西服外套也是之前放在村上公寓的，颜色是他不常穿的深灰色，领带倒是没换，不过他也不是第一次连续两天都戴同一条领带上班，应该不是引起关注的重点。  
难道是这个？横山看了看自己的左手，他正拎着一个防水便当盒，深蓝色的底纹上没有任何装饰，怎么看都属于对生活稍有讲究的男性。虽然横山平时总是吃外卖，但偶尔带个饭也不至于大惊小怪的吧。  
村上今早把便当盒递给他的时候，横山也有些抗拒，毕竟带饭这事总显得有点娘们儿。但村上一句话直接将他已经到嘴边的抗议堵了回去。  
“这是横山君昨天买多了的生姜烧，你得负责吃完。”  
村上说这话的时候，鼓起了脸颊，横山正准备收拾餐桌，闻言顿了一下，伸向餐盘的手就这么尴尬地停在半空。  
“我也带了。”村上又说，把另一个相同的便当盒放在桌上，不给横山拒绝的余地。  
“我中午在不在警局还不知道呢……”横山咕哝道，把餐盘和咖啡杯叠在一起，放进厨房水槽。村上知道他这就是默认了。  
他们七点半就出了门，横山已经很早没有准时去过警局了，每次总是在累得倒头就睡，第二天随意冲个澡就急急忙忙地出门了。村上仔细将门锁好，趁横山不注意，将一张窄窄的白纸插在门缝中间，只露出一小截在外面。这样他就能知道公寓的门是不是在他不在时被打开过。  
整条走廊的门都紧闭着，包括村上斜对面的公寓。横山注意到昨晚那个瘦弱青年已经不见了，大概是等到了他的朋友吧，虽然他不记得有听到任何开门的动静，不过也许是他心不在焉而错过了。村上的公寓好像有种神奇的力量，能让他紧绷的神经放松下来。  
“？横山君？看什么呢？”村上走过来，见横山盯着对门出神，奇怪地问了一句。  
“这家人是出门了吗？”横山注意到对门外的地毯都积了厚厚一层灰。  
“这间公寓没人住，空了好几个月了，主人全家都移民了，公寓一直没租出去。”村上回答，他跟对门的男主人打过照面，对方是个刚退休的大学老师，待人和气，还给村上送过夫人做的炖菜。  
“没人住？”横山反问，又想起了那个穿格子衬衫的青年，那人虽然瘦瘦弱弱的，但衣着整洁，不像是小偷或其他罪犯。  
“横山君怎么突然对这公寓这么感兴趣？啊，不会是想租下来吧？”村上好像突然想起什么似地说，“早说呀，我还能让房东算你便宜点呢。这里离警局近，周围有超市也有饮食店，确实比横山君现在住的地方方便不少。而且要是横山君租下这间的话，咱们还能当邻居呢哈哈哈。”  
村上啰嗦的毛病又犯了，横山无奈地摇摇头。  
“我没想租，不劳你操心了。”横山打断了村上的话，后者已经开始建议横山应该买什么牌子的遮光窗帘，被打断后显得有些泄气。  
“走吧，你不是八点上班么，快迟到了。”横山看着村上满脸的可惜表情，不禁莞尔。傻瓜，难道就没想过我可以搬进你的公寓吗？  
这个想法一冒出来，横山就被自己吓到了。都怪昨天那熟食店的大妈，说什么女朋友的话题。  
他们并肩走出了公寓楼，清晨的街道很是安静，将近二十分钟的路程好像一瞬间就走完了，村上在警局门口与他道了别，横山再三叮嘱他下班时给自己来个电话。  
“横山君今天这是怎么了？”村上有点好笑地嘟囔了一句，但在横山强硬的态度下还是妥协了。

横山走进搜查一课办公室时，厚田已经到了，正在看一份文件，从泛黄的资料夹上可以看出那卷宗有些年头了。  
“严叔，早。”  
“哦，是横山啊，早。”厚田抬起头来略显惊讶地看了横山一眼，啪地把那份文件关上了。  
厚田好像是怕横山看到资料内容，扯过几份写到一半的结案报告，压在那份文件上面，还加了一只装满咖啡的马克杯。  
“昨天说让三木警官比对的指纹，有结果了吗？”横山不动声色地在自己桌前坐下，用余光盯着露出的小半截文件。  
“恩，三木那家伙来了电话，证实了我的想法。”厚田回答，“这事儿等大伙都到齐了再讨论吧。”  
“严叔，你昨天说的那件七年前的案子……”横山欲言又止，厚田好像知道他想问什么，微微皱起了眉头。  
“那时候你还没调过来，所以不知道。那个案子虽然只有一个死者，但因为死者未成年，加上死状实在凄惨，造成了挺大轰动。我们警方也顶了很大的压力，组成了联合办案小组。”  
“我知道，跟扫黄组一起的。”  
“什么嘛，横山你都知道还问？”厚田喝了一大口咖啡，“总之，最后好不容易才抓到了犯人，但开庭的时候那家伙用精神异常做挡箭牌，只判了猥亵罪和过失杀人。”  
横山还想继续问下去，办公室的门被推开了，仓岛和藤堂边各自拿了一杯热饮走了进来，藤堂还在吃一个撒满了七味粉的饭团。他们看见厚田和横山，微笑着交换了寒暄。  
“清水呢？连后辈的藤堂都到了，他还没来？”厚田看了看表，准备开始讨论案情，却发现总是咋咋呼呼的清水不在。  
“他去鉴证科帮忙搬东西了，您知道，那小子对月冈有意思。”仓岛回答，想到了月冈双手合十拜托清水的样子，搜查一课的年轻警员慌忙地手脚都不知道往哪儿放。  
“那小子，就不干正经事。”厚田叹了口气，“也罢。三木来了电话，那个死在公园里的流浪汉身份清楚了，是五十九岁的田中勉，曾经是风俗俱乐部的老板，俱乐部倒闭后欠了一屁股债，房子也被扣押了，只得当起了流浪汉。”  
“班长，田中勉不就是第一个溺水的女死者曾经的老板吗？”藤堂马上反应了过来，脑海清楚浮现了女死者当年的举报电话，正是她的举报才让警方着手调查猥亵事件，虽然最后演变成了杀人案。  
“没错，他们都跟七年前那宗女初中生猥亵杀人案有关，藤堂，把电子版的调查报告调出来。”厚田指示道，藤堂立刻打开了电脑，飞快地敲击了几下键盘，然后把电脑屏幕投影出来。  
“6月9日，警方接到举报电话，一个自称大冢友香的女子说自己所在的风俗俱乐部老板非法带未成年女性入场，并对其进行猥亵。警方立刻立案侦查，约谈了当事人。当事人承认自己让未成年少女出入俱乐部，但否认与其有染。正当警方进一步搜查证据时，上述少女的裸尸在俱乐部厕所中被发现，尸体遭受过鞭打和性侵，手腕、脚腕均有被捆绑的痕迹，腹腔被剖开，子宫和卵巢都被硬生生地扯了出来，经法医鉴定是死前所为。具体死因是大量失血导致的休克。酒吧老板，也就是当事人田中勉有充分的不在场证明，隶属扫黄组的村上信五巡查发现俱乐部的门卫有重大嫌疑，并独自将其抓获，由于其过人的办案能力，获得了樱花奖章。”  
藤堂又按了几下键盘，出现了几张尸体的照片，少女仰面躺在马赛克瓷砖上，苍白的皮肤向两边拨开，露出深红色的腹腔，一直从横膈膜往下到膀胱，能看见她微微肿大的胃和肝脏，粉色的小肠好像被狠狠搅动过，有一些已经破碎了，有一团嫩肉似的东西被抛在了旁边，粘稠的血液将浅色的瓷砖染成了深红色。  
即使现在看来，这仍然令人恶心。还好藤堂很快将图片切换成了下一张，那是犯人最后被捕时的照片，一个个头不高的男子双手被拷在身前，他微微弯着腰，一件西装外套遮住了连他的脸和手一起遮住了，横山无法看清他的长相。村上被几个警员架着跟在后面，一件长长的鉴证外套将他整个人都裹了起来。他脸色苍白，表情严肃，嘴唇紧紧抿成了一条线。  
“电子版的调查报告只有这些。”藤堂宣布，把目光投向沉默着的厚田。  
“昨天我给典狱长打了电话，这案子的犯人被保外了，就是三周前的事。”厚田双手交叠着搁在桌上，语气仍然有些咬牙切齿，他实在不明白下手这么阴狠的犯人怎么能得到保外资格。  
“不会吧？死者的死状这么凄惨，怎么能随便放犯人出来？”仓岛惊叹了一声。  
“同样的问题我昨天已经问过典狱长了。他的回答是，当年犯人是在精神异常的情况下杀的人，现在他的精神状况良好，通过了心理评估。况且，监狱资源紧张，没有关押这些老犯人的地方。”厚田说到后来语气中充满了讽刺，犯人杀人时是不是精神失常他是不知道，但他十分肯定当年犯人对村上下手时是清醒的。  
横山几乎没听进任何厚田的话，他的注意力完全被那张被捕时的照片吸引住了。照片中的村上看上去很年轻，几乎像是个少年，头发比现在要长一些，披到了肩上，染成稍浅的棕色，衬托得他本就无辜的眼睛更幼小了。根据调查报告的说法，村上因为英勇的抓捕行为获得了樱花奖章，这是警察内部排名第二的荣誉，需要将生命置之度外才能拿到。但这张照片上的村上别说英勇了，看上去几乎是个受害者，连站都站不稳，必须要两个高大的制服警架着才能前进。  
而横山从没听村上提起过樱花奖章的事儿，在他的公寓里也没有任何奖章的影子。横山十分肯定，大多数人获得这等荣誉一定会迫不及待地裱起来挂在墙上，时不时吹嘘一番。要知道，这奖章几乎等同了一次死里逃生的经历。  
“班长，您的意思是，这次的女死者和昨天死亡的田中勉，都是被保外的犯人报复所杀的吗？”藤堂的脑子转得很快，马上领会了厚田的意思。  
“我联系了保外的指定医院，犯人身体状况很差，一直在隔离病房进行治疗，由犯人亲自动手的可能性不大。”  
“那么……？”  
“可能是同情犯人的其他人所为，当年辩方律师给犯人塑造了弱势的精神异常形象，甚至有人在法庭外拉横幅声援犯人。”厚田想起那些所谓的人权运动人士的狂热嘴脸，不禁摇了摇了头，就算犯人是个有着黑暗童年的精神病，难道就能随意伤害别人吗？谁没有不愿提起的过去呢？若所有人都能以这个理由为搪塞，肆意犯罪的话，那整个社会就与原始丛林无异了。  
“这么看起来的话，与这个案子相关的人都有危险咯？”仓岛顺着厚田的话头往下说，“但是第二个跳楼自杀的房地产主管和第三个货车司机又怎么说？”  
“仓岛，你带上藤堂，再去询问一下第二死者的夫人和第三死者的同事，看看他们是不是跟当年的犯人有联系。”厚田命令道，“至于你，横山，不是跟村上巡查私交不错吗？多注意着点。”  
不用厚田提醒，横山也会这么做的。

=================================================

村上往后靠在办公椅上，伸了个懒腰，捶了捶自己酸疼的肩膀。扫黄组的上午总是很清闲，他窝在自己的办公桌前准备下次讲座的材料，由于长时间保持同一个姿势，肩膀僵硬不已，几乎连脖子都要转不动了。  
其他同事们有的在写结案报告，有的正漫不经心地看最新的泳装杂志，还有的直接趴在桌上睡着了。村上抬头看了看钟，离吃饭还有半小时，他保存了资料，将笔记本电脑合上，双腿舒服地翘到桌上，掏出手机开始玩糖果消除游戏，想把午休前的时间打发过去。  
村上点开游戏玩了几局，可能是心不在焉的缘故，没多久就用完了所有的机会。正当他犹豫着要不要花钱买点数时，手机突然震动了一下，显示有新邮件。  
“Hina，午饭吃的什么？我打算试着做咖喱，Hina喜欢吃甜的还是辣的？我喜欢偏辣的，最好再放点牛肉。无论如何，希望你胃口好。PS：换了手机号怎么没告诉我？差点就发不到邮件了。爱你。”  
邮件还附了一张图，一块脏兮兮的切菜板上整齐地码着胡萝卜、洋葱和土豆，还有一块没处理过的带血的牛肉，一些血丝从肉的纹理中渗透出来。  
村上愣住了，连手机滑落到地上都没发觉，好像有人把一盆冰水从他头顶上浇了下去，寒气沿着脊椎直冲而下，他又觉得自己无法呼吸了。他好像能感觉到粗糙的手掌在他大腿根部摩挲，能感到直冲进鼻腔的腥味，四肢早已没了感觉，只剩下针刺般的酥麻，就像血液长久不流通而产生刺痛。  
“村上？怎么了？”主任正在打瞌睡，被手机掉在地上的声响吵醒了，见村上还愣在那儿没动，不禁奇怪地叫了一声。  
村上好像突然反应了过来，急忙弯下腰去捡手机，生怕别人看到那令人发毛的图片。他忘了自己的腿还翘在桌上，情急之下膝盖狠狠敲到了桌腿，村上吃痛地嘶了一声。  
“抱歉，我要早点午休去。”村上嘟囔了一句，声音轻得几乎听不见，与他平时的大嗓门正好相反。他急急地将手机塞进口袋，拎起桌上的背包就往外走，也不管主任是否同意。  
快点找个没人的地方，村上想，胸口逐渐收紧的感觉告诉他应该是焦虑症又犯了。他走得很急，连走廊尽头的横山都没注意。

横山拎着便当盒，正走上最后一级台阶，就看见村上抱着背包从办公室出来，往相反方向跑去。警局五楼只有条一通到底的走廊，一边是楼梯，另一边是死路，尽头只有洗手间。  
他下意识地加快脚步跟在村上身后，只见棕发青年猛地冲进男洗手间，很快门后就传来了低低的咳嗽声和用力吸气的声音，每次吸气都像是窒息一般，横山还能听到气流通过喉咙发出的嘶嘶声。  
“喂，村上！”他推开洗手间的门，又一声窒息般的吸气声像是一把锤子直敲进他的心口。  
村上背对着门，将喷雾吸入剂塞进嘴里，用力吸着气，试图打破紊乱的呼吸节奏。今天的窒息感好像比以往更强烈些，用了比平时多一倍的的吸入剂才觉得好了些。他将胸前的扣子解开两颗，让呼吸能更通畅，努力咽下口中积攒的唾液。  
突然，一只有力的手臂捉住了他的肩，强迫他转过身去。村上吓了一跳，下意识地想要挣扎，但一股熟悉的止汗剂香味混合着苦涩的烟草气味让他瞬间平静了下来。  
安全。他的潜意识告诉他。  
村上低着头，横山无法看清他的表情，只能从他惨白的嘴唇和还在微微喘气的胸口看出他刚经历了一场过呼吸。他垂在身侧的左手还拿着一个喷雾式吸入剂的罐子，横山从没见过。  
“村上，解释一下。”横山一开口就后悔了，语气好像太过了些，听上去几乎像是在责怪了。  
“我没事，横山君，就是哮喘发作……”村上从刘海后面小心翼翼地瞥了横山一眼，努力组织着语言，卧底时已经习惯说谎的他此刻却支支吾吾的，连一句话都说得前言不搭后语。  
“这叫没事？！”横山不自觉地提高了嗓音，双手捏住村上的肩膀摇动了一下，“而且你什么时候得的哮喘？”  
横山的言下之意就是让村上停止信口开河，毕竟现在不是在卧底，横山既不是证人也不是罪犯，村上即使不说谎也不会搞砸任何事。  
“村上，跟我说实话。”横山等了好一会儿，见村上仍然不回答，几不可闻地叹了口气，放柔了语气说。  
“这是焦虑症的药。”村上简单地说，举起手上的喷雾瓶，像是要证明自己这次没有说谎那样，把标签那面在横山眼前晃了晃。  
横山接了过去，将它放回脚边的背包。村上看上去完全平静下来了，但脸色仍显得苍白。  
“我从不知道你有焦虑症。”  
“因为在横山君面前从没发作过。”村上虚弱地笑笑，没有把自己焦虑症的缘由完全说出来。毕竟当时的结案报告都把他抓捕犯人的过程略去了，无论对警局还是对村上，都不是什么光彩的事。  
横山注意到村上另一手仍然捏着手机，村上顺着他的视线看去，这才想起手机还没来得及放回去，情急之下猛地想要缩回手，但横山的动作更快，捉住了他的手腕。  
“Hina，别在我面前躲躲藏藏的。”横山说，与其说是命令倒更像请求。  
村上无法拒绝横山的眼神，和他柔声的“Hina”，叹了口气，把手机朝下放进横山摊开的手掌。  
“横山君，呃，我不认识这个发件人，只是普通的骚扰邮件啦。”村上见横山紧皱着眉头不说话，小心翼翼地说，他也不知道自己想解释什么。为了解释邮件中的爱你？  
“村上，你也有撒谎这么僵硬的时候么。”横山指尖敲击了几下手机，把那封邮件彻底删除了，“你可能被跟踪狂盯上了，为什么不立案？你这个扫黄组应该比我清楚怎么做吧？”  
村上像是做错事的孩子那样搅动了几下手指。  
横山摇摇头，叹了口气，但没继续开口。他拎起地上的背包，甩到自己肩上，另一只空闲的手则环着村上。  
“横山君怎么会来？”村上乖乖地跟着横山走出洗手间，略高的黑发青年领着他走过整条走廊，顺着楼梯往下，来到餐厅。警员们平时都习惯出去吃或者直接在办公室吃外卖，特地准备的餐厅反倒少有人来。  
“想来找你吃饭的。”横山说，在一张角落的沙发上坐下。  
“不用查案么？”村上坐到他身边，接过横山递过来的瓶装乌龙茶，看样子是在自动贩卖机上买的，用来搭配午餐略显油腻的生姜烧倒是不错。  
“在查啊。”  
“啊？”村上一下子没反应过来。  
“严叔给我的任务是看着你。”横山打开了便当盒，一半是白饭，还考究地放上了梅干，另一半是主菜的生姜烧以及用来当做配菜的沙拉和藕片，“我从没像现在这样佩服他的先见之明。”  
村上有些心虚地用筷子戳了戳自己的梅干。  
“横山君，我没事的啦……”  
“昨天在街心公园发现了第四个神秘死亡的死者，是七年前猥亵杀人案的证人。再加上第一个溺水的女死者，就有两个人都与那案子有关了。”  
村上顿了顿，筷子都被戳歪了。  
“严叔给典狱长打了电话，当初案子的犯人最近被保外了，可能会有人想报复那些让他坐牢的人。”横山边说边观察村上的表情，在听见保外两个字后，村上的嘴角明显抽动了一下，“最后抓住他的不是你么？严叔和我都觉得你可能也是犯人的目标。”  
“你看了案件档案？！”村上突然放下了筷子，急急地说，近在咫尺的大嗓门让横山忍不住揉了揉耳朵。  
“藤堂调出了电子版。你很英勇嘛，怎么从没告诉过我你有樱花奖章？”横山的语气有点酸溜溜的，与其说是嫉妒村上的功绩，不如说是对村上没将这件事告诉他而有些不爽。不过村上为何要告诉他呢？横山连自己是不是他的男友都不确定。  
“就只有樱花奖章？”村上完全没理会横山话中的重点，对一个十分擅长察言观色的人来说很是罕见。  
“怎么？你还有其他的？”  
村上暗暗松了口气，看来电子版的案件档案并没仔细说明他“抓捕”犯人的过程。当然了，村上知道这个案子的某些内容被封存了，但横山可能看过案件报告的想法仍然让他心有余悸。  
“怎么会，要是还有其他奖章我早就当上巡查长啦。”村上故作轻松地说，将话题转移开来，“快吃饭吧，横山君。”  
“估计你得有一段时间没法摆脱我了。”横山轻描淡写地说，开始吃自己那份便当。村上听到这话抬头看了他一眼，横山的视线却盯着面前的便当盒，但他认真的表情告诉村上这不是开玩笑。  
从村上一反常态的举动来看，电子版的档案没有包括全部的搜查内容。  
横山想，回忆起厚田遮遮掩掩的那份纸质文件。无论如何，他都决定自己找出真相。


	4. Chapter 4

“班长，死者的调查有点眉目了。”仓岛走进搜查一课办公室，清水紧跟其后。  
“怎么说？”厚田摘下眼镜，从面前的卷宗上抬起头来，揉了揉酸涩的眼睛。  
“第二个死亡的房地产主管和第三个货车司机跟七年前的少女猥亵杀人案的犯人都有联系。”仓岛打开自己的警察手册，“首先是第二死者大川浩，七年前还只是个房产中介，犯人的公寓是通过他租的。”  
“我记得当时辩方律师宣称犯人由于交不出房租被赶了出去，加剧他当时的精神状况。”这两天厚田反复研究了当年的案件，包括调查报告、证词和法庭判决。  
“大川浩有赌马的习惯，为了填上自己的亏空，挪用了客户的租金，其中就包括犯人的。”仓岛证实了这个说法。  
“而第三个死亡的货车司机，是犯人开始在风俗店工作前的老板。由于犯人在工作期间有盗窃行为，因此被开除了。但最后发现偷东西的并不是犯人。”清水接下去说。  
“当事人在生活中遇到了不公正的对待，对一个精神不稳定且患有妄想症的病人来说，无疑促进了其精神崩溃。被害人对我的当事人恶言相向，当事人只是做出了过激的反抗。”藤堂将辩方律师的陈词背诵了一遍，尽管她的语气丝毫不带感情，但陈词内容仍然让人十分窝火。  
横山沉默地听着，同时漫不经心地把玩着自己的手机。他给村上的手机号设置了邮件转移，这样就能收到任何新的骚扰邮件。他发现自己总是有意无意地注意着手机，有好几次都错把别人的手机铃声当做自己的。  
“也就是说，所有死者都做过伤害当年犯人的事？”厚田总结道，仔细挑选着用词，对自己选择了伤害这个词感到恶心。  
“那么这次的动机是为了给那个犯人报仇吗？”仓岛问，厚田沉吟了一下，点了点头。  
“很有可能。但我们需要一个嫌疑人。”  
“看样子这次的杀人犯应该与当年的犯人关系甚密，毕竟死者跟犯人的关系并没被新闻报道过，这次的杀人犯应该是直接从当年犯人口中听来的。我们应该从当年犯人身边的人开始查起，比如家人、朋友，还有那些探过监的。”横山说，没有把视线从手机上移开。  
“说得好，横山，确实是个突破口。”厚田同意道，“那么清水去查一下谁曾经探访过犯人。仓岛和藤堂去保外的医院，看看能不能直接查问当年的犯人。”  
厚田一如既往地没有特别给横山安排任务，这很不寻常。但作为当年参与调查的人员之一，厚田一直挺同情村上，同时他也注意到了横山对村上的过度关心，让他去看着村上再合适不过了。  
仓岛和清水连坐都来不及坐，只端起桌上的马克杯喝了一大口水，又往门外走去。藤堂则若有所思地站起来，临出门前还低低嘟囔了一句。听上去倒像是在提醒自己。  
“所有死者的名字都在法庭审判中出现过。”  
厚田合上面前的卷宗，连同其他文件一起塞进手边的档案柜中，锁上了柜门。横山注意到之前那份卷宗压在最底下，被一起塞进了档案柜。看来要看到那份文件，横山必须要撬开柜门上的锁才行。除非他能找到备用钥匙。  
四点了。横山拎起西服外套就走了出去，村上今天早班，四点半就能下班了。

====================================================

横山翘着腿陷在沙发里，柔软的懒人沙发无法支撑他的后背，很快他就从坐着的姿势滑了下去，变成了半躺的样子。他的西服外套和衬衫都脱下了，只穿了件灰色运动T恤和与之配套的运动裤，长长的刘海全部拨到脑后，应该是刚洗完澡，发梢还在滴水。他将一台平板电脑搁在肚子上，手指漫不经心地在屏幕上来回滑动。  
“横山君，小心后面那个枪手！哎呀，不对，是另一边的后面！”  
村上的声音突然从头顶传来，横山滑动的手指停顿了一下，平板电脑里发出几声枪响，屏幕变成了红色，一行黑色文字慢慢浮现出来。  
Game Over。Play Again？  
横山点了No，退出了游戏。  
“横山君玩游戏真糟糕。”村上的声音带上了笑意，“这个射击游戏很简单的。”  
要不是你啰啰嗦嗦的，我哪会注意不到身后的伏击点？横山腹诽道，这游戏根本就是狗屁。  
“你洗完了？”横山关上了平板，抬起头来，村上站在沙发前，穿着跟横山相同款式的家居服，只不过是藏青色的，他脖子上围着一条毛巾，皮肤还散发着热气。  
横山突然发现他好像没见过村上这样放松的样子，以前他来过夜时从来都是累得直接趴床上睡着了，或者迫不及待地来上一发，连洗澡的时间也没有。第二天当他醒来的时候，村上早就去上班了。  
“恩。要喝点什么吗？啤酒？我记得上次买的冰棍还有一些，要吃吗？”村上用毛巾擦了擦头发，棕色发丝被他弄得像个鸟窝。  
“又不是小孩子，吃什么冰棍。”横山说，用手肘撑起身体，站了起来，躺着的姿势太过舒服，站起来的时候腰背狠狠抗议了一下。  
“横山君要在这儿待到什么时候？”村上问道，要不是已经习惯了他满嘴鬼话，横山几乎要相信这是他在下逐客令了。但村上小心翼翼地眼神则表达了完全相反的意思。  
“案子才刚有头绪，离找到嫌疑人还远得很呢。”这是句真话，搜查一课刚刚摸清四个死者间的联系，但七年前的犯人被关在隔离病房，无论杀死他们的是谁，应该都与那案子脱不了干系。然而，目前搜查一课并没有特定嫌疑人。  
“解决了这案子横山君就能回家啦，现在辛苦你了。”  
横山接过村上手中的毛巾，搭在自己的前臂上，伸手梳理了几下村上的鸟窝头，把柔软的棕发理顺，湿发紧紧贴在村上的头顶，看上去土气得可笑。  
“这衣服倒是合身。”村上自言自语地说，这套运动睡衣还是买一送一时买的，送的那套尺寸大了一号，穿在横山身上却正合适。  
横山没回话，推着他往卧室走。现在刚过十一点，要是平时村上准会看会儿电视或再玩几局游戏才会睡觉，看着架势，今天的睡前娱乐是没有了。  
卧室里只亮着一盏小夜灯，温暖的橙色光线照亮了床头。横山推着村上在床上躺下，用薄毯将他紧紧裹住。即使在空调房里，这么盖也显得太热了，但村上没有反抗。  
“睡觉，赶紧的。”  
村上乖乖闭上眼，虽然没什么睡意，但柔软的床垫躺着十分舒服，一直紧张的精神放松了下来。  
横山君简直比十瓶抗焦虑特效药还有用啊。  
横山将夜灯调暗了一些，床头柜上整齐地码着喷雾、药片，还有一杯白开水，以防村上半夜醒来口渴。  
现在出发的话，他能在午夜前到达警局。横山还有些个人调查要做。  
他最后一次确认村上的毯子都好好地盖在身上，转身准备出门。  
“横山君……”村上的声音弱弱的，不仔细听几乎听不见，横山半转过身，村上只露出那双亮晶晶的眼睛，正一瞬不瞬地盯着他。  
“恩？”  
“不一起睡吗？”  
语气几乎带着些请求的意味，跟平时的大嗓门不同，此时村上的声音低低柔柔的，本就有些哑的嗓音更低了。这不是句谎言，也不是为了取信别人而刻意装出来的，不知为何横山就是知道。他轻轻叹了口气。  
“呃，不愿意也没事啦，就是懒人沙发睡得挺不舒服的，反正这床也够大……”村上见横山一直没回答，只好自己给自己找台阶下。但话一出口他就后悔了，这么傻的借口亏他说得出来。平时巧如舌簧的村上巡查去哪儿了？  
“算了……就当我没说。”村上窘得用手捂住眼睛，逃避似地翻过身去。  
有时候横山觉得村上的脑袋实在转得太快，就这么几秒钟的时间他就能考虑出数十种不同情况，并且相信其中最坏的那种。这对于卧底搜查来说是个再好不过的技能，但放在其他时候就显得烦人了。  
横山几步走到床边，掀开毯子就躺了上去。他翘起一条腿，搁在村上的小腿上，一只手环住了他的腰。  
村上被吓了一跳，即使看不见他的表情，横山也能注意到他的耳廓变红了。这倒十分新鲜，往常横山才是害羞的那个。  
“睡吧。”横山忍不住亲了亲那通红的耳垂，将手环得更紧了一些。现在村上的后背与他的前胸紧密地嵌在一起，几乎连一根头发丝都塞不进去。  
村上没说话，只是将手搭上了横山的手背。  
横山将另一只空闲的手叠在村上的手上，他们的手想三明治那样交叠在了一起。横山开始有一下没一下地拍着村上的手背，很快棕发青年的呼吸就沉稳了下来。  
睡意向村上袭来，连续几天没有好好休息的疲惫突然涌了上来，他太累了，而横山的体温和身上的薄荷香气像个茧一样将他包裹了起来。他第一次在彻底安全的环境中睡着了。  
横山等了很久，在确定村上完全睡着以后，才小心翼翼地从床上爬下，突然失去的温暖让村上轻哼了一声，但没有醒。横山有些内疚地弯下腰亲吻了他的眉间。  
抱歉，横山在心里说，但他有重要的调查必须完成。在这间安全措施先进的公寓里，村上应该是安全的。横山直到现在才理解村上为什么要花大价钱租下这间昂贵的公寓了。  
不过等他查明一切，村上就再也不需要这些了。

====================================================

横山走过空无一人的走廊，凌晨的警局冷冷清清的，只有值班室开着灯，惨白的光线从门缝里漏了出来，还能隐约听见赛马比赛实况广播，收音机很旧了，解说中夹杂着电流声，被门一阻隔就更模糊了，倒像是恐怖片中常出现的背景音，听得人发毛。横山却似乎不为所动，他打开搜查一课办公室的落地玻璃门，钥匙转动时发出咔嚓的声响，在安静的走廊中显得突兀。  
屋内没开灯，只有一束清幽的光线透过百叶窗照射进来，正好洒在厚田靠窗的办公桌上。由于最近的搜查有了进展，厚田特地让大家准时下班一天，因此偌大的办公室内空无一人。平时看惯了的风景在一片幽暗中显得愈发乖离起来。  
横山没有在自己桌前停下，而是径自走到厚田的办公桌边。厚田班长虽说是个离了婚的单身汉，却总是把周身的一切整理得井井有条，一点也看不出他已经独自生活好几年了。他的办公桌也是如此，所有的文件都收进了一边的档案柜，桌面上只留下笔记本、眼镜盒和一只干干净净的马克杯，所有的文具都规规矩矩地收拾进笔筒。横山上一次见到这么整洁的桌面，还是村上公寓中的电脑桌。  
看来他要找的东西不在这儿。也对，厚田费了周章才藏起来的文件，怎么会扔在桌上任人参观呢？  
不过横山早有准备。他从裤袋里掏出一把钥匙，从光亮如新的表面来看，应该是不常使用的备用钥匙。这是他去后勤课拿来的，管理着警局内所有家具的警员是个年轻姑娘，横山随意编了个理由，要来了厚田的档案柜钥匙。  
“谢谢你。”横山接过钥匙，有意识地放柔了语气，努力回想村上总是挂在脸上的礼节性微笑，嘴角上扬的角度不能太大，眼睛微微眯起来显得柔和。  
“横山巡查长下次打个电话就行，我给您送过去。”那姑娘说，干燥苍白的脸颊微微泛红了。  
“这事儿还请别说出去，弄丢班长档案柜的钥匙太丢脸了。”横山做了个拜托的姿势，女警员了然地点点头，表面清高的横山巡查长也会有丢三落四的时候，简直太可爱了。  
横山把钥匙插进档案柜，老式锁咔嚓一声被打开了。他在一堆文件里翻了翻，很快在最下面找到了那份浅色封面，纸张有点磨损的案件卷宗。横山小心地将它抽出来，索性坐在地上，就着清幽的月光打开文件夹。  
一开始的几页内容和电子版一样，靠近最后的其中一页是空白的，印了红色的“机密”字样印章。横山吞了吞口水，像是下定决心一般将那页翻了过去。  
“本案嫌疑人具有典型的跟踪狂人格，同时伴有幻觉，有偷窥前科，认定别人对他的关注都是出于爱意，单方面陷入情侣关系的幻觉。对受害人并无特定的性别偏好。若打破此幻觉，会对当事人施与暴力。本案被害人在进入俱乐部时与嫌疑人有过交谈，嫌疑人追求无果后将其杀害。”  
看上去像是一段心理评估，把罪犯丑恶复杂的内心浓缩成了短短几行字，打印上去的黑色墨水看不出丝毫感情，把一个十四岁少女被人开膛破肚的杀人案当做一个样本来研究，就连横山自诩情感淡薄，也不禁感到一阵凉意。  
“将被害人杀害后，嫌疑人的目标转移到一名参与搜查的警员身上。嫌疑人将其囚禁并施以暴力，最后此名警员择机求援，搜查小组才将嫌疑人抓获。基于警员本人的要求和对警察整体形象的维护，在此隐去警员的身份，同时此份调查报告连同验伤结果将被封存。”  
横山的心脏怦怦直跳，似乎要冲破他的胸腔。他几乎能听见血液沸腾的声音，耳边响起了一阵尖锐的轰鸣，他知道这是自己气极了的前兆。平时只有面对犯人时才会这样，他会狠狠将犯人揍一顿，借以宣泄自己满溢的怒火。但现在他面前只有一份冷冰冰的文件，想要揍人也没有对象。横山只得将手紧紧握成拳，指甲掐进掌心，希望疼痛能换回一些理智。  
报告还没结束，后面还剩下几页。横山咬着牙翻了过去，那是一份验伤报告，一开始就罗列了一系列照片。  
照片中的长发青年似乎是不适应强烈的光线，眼睛紧闭着，脸色苍白，同样毫无血色的嘴唇被咬出了好几个牙印，有些还在渗血，左侧嘴角则是青紫一片。尽管棕色的刘海很长，几乎遮住了他一半的脸，横山还是能从鼻梁和下巴的线条看出来照片中的人就是村上。  
接下来是两张手腕和脚腕的照片，可以清楚看到皮肤被勒出了深紫的淤痕，边缘的皮肤被磨破了，擦痕很整齐，看上去不像是被绳子或皮带磨破的，倒更像是某种特定形状的金属。同样的淤痕也出现在脖子上。然后是几张村上背部的照片，交错的伤痕是横山熟悉的，不知为何反倒让他松了口气。最后则是一张全身照，村上只穿了一件医用长袍，佝偻着身子，好像没法站直，裸露在外的手肘和膝盖都肿得厉害，由于血液长久不流通而泛出颓败的灰色。  
“伤者由于被迫长时间保持同一个姿势，四肢关节均有不同程度的炎症，后背的伤口是由皮带等凶器造成，轻度感染。伤者曾发生过性行为，但没有性侵迹象……”  
横山将紧握成拳的右手送到嘴边，用牙咬住食指关节才勉强止住了右手的颤抖。  
怪不得要给村上樱花奖章，就因为不想把这有损警方形象的事公诸于众。怪不得村上虽然有公开表彰记录，却只能当个巡查。  
横山终于理解了那天村上知道他看了案件档案时急切的举动，还有听到犯人名字时嘴角不自然的抽搐。  
直到现在，村上还是在对他说谎。横山应该要生气，但内心反而泛起一种酸涩的情绪，有什么东西堵在了胸口，像是有人紧紧勒住了他的心脏。他要亲口告诉村上，任何事都吓不走横山裕。

  
村上是被冷醒的。到了后半夜，空调的冷风将他的四肢吹得冰凉，他迷迷糊糊地翻了个身，但身边的被褥也是冷冰冰的，他猛地睁开眼。  
村上正独自蜷缩在床上，毯子早就从身上滑落了，一角被他夹在双腿间，他的肩膀完全暴露在空气中，怪不得会觉得冷。  
横山君呢？村上四下看了看，幽暗的卧室里又只剩下他一个了。他好像还能感受到包裹着自己的温暖体温，那些都是梦吗？如果是梦境的话，也太真实了些。  
也许横山君回了自己家，虽然他说会看着村上，但从来没说过会在这儿过夜。村上不可避免地感到有些失望，但他同时明白横山没理由在这儿过夜。可不是吗？横山君又不是他的男友，顶多算个炮友，今天他们甚至都没有来一发，连唯一合理的过夜借口都没了。  
早知道就该干上一场的。村上后悔道。  
空调仍然运转着，不断将冷风往他身上吹。逼仄的空调房让他口干舌燥，村上喝了口玻璃杯中的水，喉咙好不容易才舒服了些。闹钟的液晶数字告诉他现在已经是凌晨两点多了。  
好吧，三个小时。村上想，对他而言不算差了。  
村上认为他今晚应该没运气再次睡着了。他索性站了起来往客厅走去，也许他能用深夜电影打发掉太阳升起前的这几个小时。  
公寓门突然被敲响了，在万籁俱静的夜晚显得很是突兀。  
砰砰砰。  
是横山吗？这是村上脑中的第一个念头，在自己熟悉环境中的安全感和迫切想要见到横山的心情让他排除了其他任何可能性。  
“横山君？”  
门外站着一个陌生青年，穿着整洁的格子衬衫，面色苍白，凸出的眼睛却兴奋地睁大了。黑暗来袭前，村上只来得及看到那人抡起的手臂。

当横山再次回到公寓的时候，只有虚掩的门和空空如也的客厅在迎接他。横山感到胸口一紧，呼吸都停滞了。他又感到了那种灭顶般的怒火，只不过这次发火的对象是他自己。  
为什么他要把村上独自留在公寓里？就算公寓有再先进的安全措施，但毕竟不是警局。天啊，公寓就连一个门卫室都没有，他怎么能把村上交给冷冰冰的门禁系统呢？  
横山将手握成拳，用突出的指节狠狠敲击了公寓的门锁。金属门锁将他的手指磨破了，疼痛让他稍微清醒了些。  
冷静点。横山告诉自己，不然你谁也帮不了。  
公寓门没有被撬开的痕迹，客厅的家具也没有被弄乱，就在几个小时前横山躺过的沙发上的皱褶也与他离开时一模一样。他打开卧室门，卧室内也没有挣扎的迹象，床头柜上放着的玻璃杯空了一半，应该是村上喝的。那么村上在半夜醒来，感到口渴，喝了水，走到客厅去，接下来发生了什么呢？如果门锁没被撬开，那么就是村上自己开的门。  
这可有点奇怪，村上是个会在自己公寓门上装金属链条，并使用两层门锁的人，怎么会在半夜给一个陌生人开门呢？  
横山拨通了电话。  
“喂，严叔，我搞砸了。Hina……我是说，村上巡查失踪了，应该是在公寓里被绑架的。我马上去警局。”横山边打电话边往外走，他要调出公寓的监控录像、找出绑架犯，要做的事太多了，只有不断工作才能压下他脑海中一遍遍重复的念头，Hina、Hina、Hina、Hina。  
横山已经对一个亲人的死无能为力了，而他再也不会犯同样的错误。


	5. Chapter 5

凌晨四点。  
搜查一课的办公室灯火通明，厚田坐在自己的办公桌的边缘，双手抱胸，手指焦虑地敲击着手臂。清水正在打电话，边点头边在警察手册上记录着什么。藤堂还是坐在自己桌前，若有所思地翻动着不离身的笔记本。  
仓岛推门进来的时候，清水正好挂了电话。  
“鉴证科的同事已经赶到村上巡查的公寓了。”清水对厚田说。后者点了点头，向横山投去一个担心的眼神。  
横山深深吸了口烟，好像完全没听见清水和厚田的对话。他紧紧盯着电脑屏幕，正在一帧一帧地查看监控录像。搜查一课的办公室不能抽烟，但此刻谁也不敢去制止他。他脚边的地上已经堆了起码十个烟头。  
“班长，村上巡查被绑架了，真的么？”仓岛问。  
“横山报的警。公寓里没有反抗的痕迹，可能是熟人作案。七年前的案子你查到什么了么？”厚田向横山的方向努了努嘴，黑发青年板着脸，嘴唇紧紧抿成一条线，眉头纠结在了一起，仓岛很久都没见到他这幅表情了。  
“我和藤堂去了保外医院，犯人还在昏迷，我查了，他没有亲人，也没有关系紧密的朋友。”  
“狱监说犯人在服刑期间除了律师没有人来探望过。”清水加了一句，证实了仓岛的说法。  
“班长，村上巡查是被这次的凶手绑架的吗？”仓岛问，“前四个死者，凶手都直接杀了他们，这次为什么要绑架村上巡查而不直接杀死他呢？”  
这是个再合理不过的问题。但横山猛地站了起来，用力扯住了仓岛的领口。  
“他妈的闭嘴。”他骂道。  
“横山！冷静点！”厚田抬高声音，对仓岛使了个眼色，示意他别再说下去了。现在的横山就像个定时炸弹，稍不小心就会把自己人炸死。  
横山啧了一声，重重地坐回自己的办公椅。  
电脑屏幕上播放着黑白的监控录像。凌晨两点半，一个鬼鬼祟祟的人影从楼梯间的钻了出来，背对着镜头，无法看清他的脸。那人穿着格子衬衫，微微驼着背，从狭窄的肩膀线条能看出他身材瘦弱，横山对这个背影很是眼熟。人影停在了位于走廊尽头的村上的公寓门前，他抬手敲了三下，连续的三下，砰砰砰，与横山平时敲门的习惯相同。  
别开门，该死的别开门！横山在心里吼道，他明白自己正在看监控录像，所有的一切都已经发生了，但他还是无法阻止自己孩子气的想法。  
镜头中的门缓缓打开了，从这个角度没法看清门框，但露出的一截手臂毫无疑问是村上的。被藏青色家居服包裹着的前臂，布料柔软而舒适，就在不久前横山也穿着相同材质的衣服。门外的人影猛地抡起手臂，村上还没反应过来就被什么东西击中了额头，模糊的监控录像让他无法看清凶器，应该是某种钝器。村上倒了下去，凶手为了确定他完全失去了意识，又狠狠敲击了他的后脑，每一下敲击都好像打在自己身上，他甚至能感觉到后脑传来了酥麻的钝痛。  
人影转过了身，横山终于看清了那人的脸。  
是那天与他撞在一起的瘦弱青年。  
该死。该死该死该死。  
有那么几秒钟横山忘了呼吸，直到窒息感让他喘不过气来，才缓缓吐了口气。他早该察觉的。那个青年的自来熟的举动怎么看都很可疑，第二天村上提起对门没人住的时候他就该想到的。既然对门没人，那青年又是怎么消失的？横山本可以问一千个问题，想一千个对策，怀疑一千个人，但他什么都没做。  
该死！  
他又一次狠狠骂了自己，录像中，格子衬衫的青年正架着村上的肩拖行，横山强迫自己看完全部，等两人的身影完全从镜头中消失了，才按了暂停。  
“这么模糊的录像很难看清凶手的脸啊。”藤堂凑过来说，微微歪过头，好像想起了什么，“但他的姿态看上去很眼熟。”  
“你知道这人的身份？”横山猛地捉住了藤堂的肩膀，用力摇了摇，完全忘了对方是个女孩子。  
“驼背的动作很眼熟。”藤堂好像完全感觉不到疼似的，低头沉思了一会儿，“对了，我在七年前的少女猥亵杀人案的公开审判录像里见过相似的人。是陪审团的一员，因为在法庭上公开支持犯人，所以印象很深。”  
“怪不得，陪审团的话，就能知道案件的所有细节，也能知道证人的身份。”厚田恍然大悟地点点头，转向仓岛，“马上给我一份当年陪审团的名单。至于你，横山，给我乖乖待在这里别惹事……”  
厚田话没说完，横山突然站起来，猛地往门外跑去。把凶手放进公寓的内疚让他没法乖乖坐着等消息。  
再说了，他不是答应过村上会去救他的吗？

====================================================

情报贩子是没有休假的，当然这并不影响偶尔的通宵麻将。胖胖的大叔数了数今晚赢来的钱，戴上自己的渔夫帽，乐颠颠地离开麻将馆。临走前还约了老板下次一起钓鱼。  
麻将馆位于两栋公寓楼间的小道里，老板在其中一间公寓楼的外墙上开了个洞，充当门面，一块破旧的招牌斜在路中央。大叔抖了抖啤酒肚，小心翼翼地绕过招牌，往小道出口走去。太阳快要升起来了，清晨的薄雾模糊了他的视线。  
正当他快走到出口时，一个黑色的人影将他往墙上一推。  
“帮我找个人。”横山的声音低沉而嘶哑，听上去简直像拦路抢劫的，而不是警察。  
大叔心有余悸地拍了拍胸口。黑发小子今天是吃了火药了？  
“大概170cm，身材瘦弱，驼背，最近才在这一带出没。曾经是七年前少女猥亵杀人案陪审团的一员。”  
大叔耸耸肩。  
“简单，两天后老地方见吧。”他说，腆着肚子准备离开，但横山又一次拦住了他的去路。  
“我等不了两天。告诉他可能在哪儿。”  
“小帅哥，情报是要时间去搜集的好嘛？就跟你们警察办案一样，急不来。”  
横山抓着他的T恤领口，另一只手握成拳在他面前晃了晃。  
“给你两个小时，早上八点还在这儿见。”横山冷冰冰的声音告诉情报贩子他不是开玩笑的。  
识时务者为俊杰。渔夫帽大叔向他点了点头。

====================================================

“等一下见到医生，该怎么说？”中年男子推了村上一下，他一个踉跄差乎摔倒，好在及时用手肘撑住了桌角。虽没摔倒，但手肘被玻璃划出了一道口子。  
“……是妈妈打的。”村上小声回答，不敢答错一个字。  
“还有呢？”  
“妈妈除了打我，还不给我饭吃，也不允许我乱动家里的东西。”村上像是背书一样地说，中年男子似乎觉得他的话不可信，狠狠踢了他的小腿，胫骨被踢中的感觉很疼，村上眼角渗出了生理性的泪水，中年男子打量了一番，这才觉得满意了。  
“好了，就这么说。记住要挤出点眼泪。”中年男子说，点燃了一根烟，狠狠吸了一口，“你也就是那双眼睛有点用。”  
村上不愿去想那话是什么意思。他已经中学一年级了，却瘦弱的像是个小学生，过大的校服衬衫穿在身上很是滑稽。他的刘海很长，正好披在眼睛上方，将那双圆圆的下垂眼衬托得更加无辜，正因为如此，他总能博得验伤医生的同情。  
中年男子三下就抽完了一支烟，举步往医院走去，村上亦步亦趋地跟在后面，在诊室门口遇见了保险评估员和一个穿着浅紫色长裙的女子。  
“信五君。”那女子温柔地向村上打招呼，尽管看上去精神不佳，但仍勉强挤出了一丝微笑。  
村上不敢直视她温和的双眼，为自己接下来将要说的话感到羞耻。  
“咱们这就进去吧。”男子说，对西装革履的保险评估员点点头，并没有看向那女子，同样的，她也没看他。  
医生已经等在诊室里了。那是个胖胖的老女人，她让村上站到灯光下，示意他脱掉校服衬衫。  
接下来是村上最讨厌的过程。他不得不在众目睽睽下脱掉上衣，露出干瘦的上身，还有背上那愈合了一半的伤口。穿长裙的女子看到他血肉模糊的后背后抽了口冷气。  
“这看上去是皮带抽的，下手很重。”胖胖的女医生凑近看了看，取出一把卷尺，量了一下其中一条伤痕的长度，“孩子，这是谁打的？”  
村上觉得自己像是条鱼，在砧板上任人参观。中年男子见他迟迟不说话，不动声色地向他跨了一步。  
“妈妈打的。”村上轻声说，努力不眨眼，干涩的眼睛分泌出了几滴泪水，湿润的下垂眼看上去无辜又可怜。女医生本来绷紧的表情一瞬间软化了，抚摸他伤口的动作都轻柔了起来，村上听见她吸了吸鼻子。  
“信五君！”那个穿长裙的女子难以置信地叫了他的名字，村上垂着头不敢看她。别叫他。  
“先生，您看，我说是这女人打的吧。”中年男子转向一边的保险评估员，“能对孩子下手，好狠的心哪。”  
“我从没打过他。”女子急切地说，“我虽是后妈，但一向是把他视如己出的。”  
“妈妈除了打我，还不给我饭吃，也不允许我乱动家里的东西。”村上面无表情地说，尽管他的口气听上去像是在背书，但被冲昏了头脑的女医生只认为他这是应激反应。  
女子不可思议地看向他，村上被盯得十分不自在，同时又感到一股罪恶感，他几乎就要开口说出真相了。  
“怎么样，先生，能通过审核了吧？”中年男子仍然盯着保险评估员，后者视线在村上和长裙女子间来回转了几圈，才轻轻点了头。  
“我就说嘛，您亲自来看一看就会相信的。我可怜的孩子，要不是被我发现还不知道要被打成什么样儿呢。”  
村上呆呆地杵在那儿，手脚都无处安放。潮水般的羞愧将他淹没了。

有一只冰凉而滑腻的手滑过村上的后颈，从发根一直来到脖子与肩膀的交界，指腹揉捏着他脊柱的头几节骨头，又痒又疼，甚至还有些酥麻。村上幽幽醒转过来，后脑不断传来隐约的钝痛，他花了好一会儿才反应过来自己正缩在一个逼仄的空间里，看样子是被掳到这儿来的。他赤脚踩在松脆的木地板上，地板翘起了一块，细小的木刺扎进他的脚掌，他想要挪一挪身体，却发现手脚都被绑了起来。  
“村上巡查，是吧？”一个油滑的声音从头顶传来，村上抬起头，只见一个穿格子衬衫的青年搓着手向他微笑，光滑的额头上渗出了几滴油汗。  
村上不认识他，但他脸上挂着的假笑叫人反感。村上明白在这种情况下必须尽量拖延时间，因此他只是闭紧嘴巴，不与那人对视。  
“别费心了，村上巡查，现在根本没有人在找你。”那人说，搭在村上后颈的手指继续移动，从脊柱顶端往两边滑到肩膀，在突起的肩胛骨处停了下来。  
村上的汗毛都竖了起来，下意识地想躲开手指的触碰，但手腕和脚腕被绑在了一起，无法移动。布满汗水的指尖来回摩擦着他的肩膀，带着色情的暗示，村上感到后背像是有千万只蚂蚁再爬，呼吸也沉重起来，他只得咬住自己的舌尖，尽力维持着平静的表情。  
“村上巡查原来是个冷美人？”那人见村上低着头不回话，弯下腰凑在他耳边，舌尖伸进耳廓舔了一圈，“我听到的可不是这样呢。”  
村上恶心地闭上眼睛，那人凑得如此近，他能闻到呼吸中的酸臭味。  
“怎么了？难道是我比不上当年的福田？”  
听到当年犯人的名字，恐惧、羞耻、后悔等情绪涌上了心头，村上仿佛又回到了七年前，有人抓着他的头发强迫他抬起头来，将滚烫的硬物抵在他紧紧抿着的嘴边，另一只手则扣在了他的脖子上。  
“Hina酱，想活命就张嘴。”  
村上当然是怕死的，七年前如此，现在也不例外。从父亲第一次用殴打他来骗取离婚保险开始，他就学会了如何假装。他从小到大连一次儿童戏剧都没参加过，也从未发现自己有什么演戏天赋，但他很快就学会了撒谎，学会了察言观色，学会了装可怜来博取同情。毕竟做不好这些的话，很有可能就会被打死，或者饿死。村上发现，当死亡逼近时，什么原则和道德都是狗屁。因此当七年前的犯人将自己那话儿顶在他的脸颊上，同时收紧捏在喉骨上的手指时，村上像个懦夫那样张开了嘴。  
穿格子衬衫的男子调情似地往村上耳朵吹了口气，动手将衬衫下摆从牛仔裤里拉出来，胡乱解开了皮带扣，迫不及待地掏出已经半硬的玩意。  
村上别过头去，还在想那人之前说的“根本没人在找你”。什么意思？村上不清楚自己昏迷了多久，但从太阳照进窗子的角度来看，现在起码过了中午了。最差的情况，横山回公寓时会发现他失踪了。村上坚信横山会来找他的。  
“村上巡查，别只让福田享受，也让我尝尝鲜。”那玩意儿在村上面前弹跳了一下，一种腥臭的气味扑面而来。  
村上把头更往边上扭去。  
有什么坚硬的东西抵住了他的锁骨中间，冰冷的金属触感告诉他应该是尖刀一类的锋利器物。尖端轻轻用力，伴随这一阵刺痛，带着心跳的温暖液体顺着他锁骨的线条流进领口。  
“别敬酒不吃吃罚酒！张嘴！”  
这个状况似曾相识。父亲会让他自己在床垫上趴好，然后用不包边的宽皮带抽打背部，主要集中在蝴蝶骨和脊椎靠近后腰的地方，那里的皮肤最嫩，也最能显出抽打后的淤痕。村上在心中衡量了许久，最后决定被打一顿总比死了好，于是他每次都自觉地在垫子上躺好。七年前也是如此，他认为给犯人来一发口活比被掐死要好。  
抵在他的脖颈上的刀锋更用力了，那人还坏心地将尖端转了一圈，戳刺的伤口更大了，更多的鲜血流了出来。  
来，村上信五，好好想一下，哪个更好？直接被刺死，还是满足那人的欲望？  
不知为何，他突然想起了横山，他们第一次合作，横山将压在他身上的犯人狠狠揍了一顿，捏成拳头的指节一下一下地打在犯人脸上。  
“我这不是来救你了吗？”横山这么说。  
好好想一下，哪个更好？  
那人捏住村上的下巴，强迫他转过头来与自己对视。透过眼睛睁开的缝隙，村上能看到那人油腻而猥琐的笑容，如面具般的假笑让他作呕。  
好好想一下，哪个更好？  
青筋暴露的器物再次跳动了一下，胀大的顶端已经分泌出了透明的液体，紧紧顶在村上嘴边。他能感到温热的血液仍然顺着仰起的脖子线条向下流。  
捏住他下巴的手用力掰开他的嘴，那话儿直接伸了进来。  
“就是嘛，村上巡查一向是配合的。”  
村上眯起眼睛，从鼻子里发出一声轻哼。然而，村上没有开始舔弄，而是用力咬住了口中的器物，像是在撕碎一块肉，尖利的虎牙紧紧刺入了褶皱。  
那人疼得怪叫一声，下意识地伸脚往村上胸口踢去，想从他的嘴里抽出来，但村上的牙齿嵌得那么紧，他几乎能尝出一丝带腥的铁锈味。  
“我操！”油头粉面的青年继续用力往前踢，将村上肺里的空气都挤了出去。村上呛了一下，松开嘴，那人往后退了几步，双手紧紧握住自己渗血的器物。抽出的时候透明的液体混合着血丝，从村上的嘴角漏了出来。  
“去死吧。”村上骂了一句，吐了口口水。他向前弯下腰，用嘴叼起薄薄的尖刀，由于手腕和脚腕被绑在了一起，他没法挺腰，只能像一只虫子一样往前蠕动。  
村上不想再通过假装和附和来活下去了，也许他能为自己争取生存的机会。  
村上将手肘撑在地上，努力向前爬去。那人还半躺在不远处的地上，皮带扣解了一般，双手紧紧捂着裆部。村上看准机会，向前跃起，压在那人身上，直接低头将刀尖插进了毫无防备的腹部。  
格子衬衫的男子疼得翻滚起来，村上无法保持平衡，被甩了出去，后背紧紧撞在粗糙的木地板上。无数木刺透过衬衫刺进了背部，但村上没时间关心这些，他得想办法逃出去。  
他往反方向移动着，默默在心中祈祷对方没有枪。狭小的房间只有一扇窗，比他的头顶还高，窗外装着铁质防盗网，村上不可能从那里脱身。那么只剩下大门，离村上不过几米的距离，他蠕动着门口爬去。  
还差一点。再往前挪一点儿，快。  
村上的手指碰到了门框，指甲试图往上  
去够把手，肾上腺素让他呼吸加快，心跳得砰砰直响，视线几乎不能聚焦，手指一次次从门框滑下。他又试了好几次，好不容易抓住了滑腻腻的门框，他的手指离把手只差几厘米了。  
他的后背传来一阵尖锐的疼痛，刺痛从后腰开始，一瞬间就窜遍了整个脊柱，疼痛让他松开了手。  
“村、村上先生，知、知道你最怕什么吗？”一个有些结巴的声音从背后传来，村上对这个声音似曾相识。他努力扭过头去，一个穿白大褂的青年背着光，居高临下地望着他。  
那是药局新来的药剂师。  
村上疼得无法思考，但好在年轻的药剂师不需要他回答就自顾自说了下去。  
“你最怕的是对过去的内疚。每次你的父亲利用你来骗取保险金时，你都要伤害那些关心你的‘母亲’们，但又不敢反抗，内疚和羞愧不断积累，你甚至觉得所有的骗局都是你的错。”药剂师侃侃而谈，这次没有结巴，他表情得意，就像在发表一次演讲。  
“而七年前你为了活命而选择了迎合，其实你内心一直在责怪自己。不过，嘿，不用担心，村上先生不是找到了自己的真命天子吗？”  
村上意识开始模糊，不知是由于失血还是肾上腺素的功效开始消退了。  
“横山巡查长，是吗？年轻有为、处事果断，几乎找不出缺点。”药剂师顿了顿，“但人无完人，横山巡查长最怕的是眼睁睁看着他关心的人死去而无能为力。”  
药剂师抬起手，沾着村上鲜血的尖刀寒光一闪，这次对准了村上后背上心脏的位置。  
“我啊，最喜欢看别人恐惧的眼神。”  
村上的眼睛几乎闭上了，一开始他没反应过来药剂师最后那句话的意思。他上背部靠左的位置又被刺了一刀，血液涌进肺里，他呛得咳嗽了起来。  
可惜的是，他很快明白了最后那句话的意思。因为失去意识前，他好像听到了横山的声音，略显尖锐的男中音，模模糊糊地像是从水里传来的。  
但村上听到了那声音。  
“……村上！村上！……Hina！”

====================================================

这是栋废弃的公寓楼，外墙完全剥落了，裸露的红砖上喷满了涂鸦，经过雨水的冲刷，鲜红的颜色流淌了下来，像是血色的泪水。楼下的大门已经不见了，只有一块破烂的木板横在门口，门内黑洞洞的，即使在白天，阳光也无法照进被厚厚灰尘覆盖的窗户。幽深的门洞像是张嘴，等待着吞噬所有胆敢靠近它的人。  
横山没有时间管这些。他从不知道自己能够跑那么快，每一次呼吸都让他肺部生疼，吸进去的空气像是把刀子，一刀刀割开他的喉咙。他跑进幽深的大门，跨过无数散落的木屑和房梁，一块有他小腿这么高的铁栅栏差点将他绊倒，他膝盖一软，栅栏上生锈的铁勾刺穿了他的西服裤，狠狠划开了他膝盖上的皮肤，血液浸湿了黑色的西服裤。令人惊讶的是，横山完全没感到疼。  
刚爬上顶楼，他就听到某一间废弃公寓中传来吃痛的怪叫，扭曲的声音已经不像是人类所能发出的了。然后是肉体撞击在地板上的闷响，接着他听到有人企图将门从内部打开，横山迈开腿往声音来源跑去。  
当他接近那间公寓时，门却自己打开了，有一个人影面朝下倒在了门口，背后突起了一块，走得近了，横山才发现那是一把插在背上的军刀。  
“村上！”  
倒在门口的人影有一头棕色的头发，穿着成套的藏青色家居服，横山只需一眼就知道那是村上。  
“横山巡查长，您来晚了。”穿白大褂的青年慢悠悠地走了出来，这次他说话不再结巴了，脸上挂着残酷而兴奋的笑容。  
“竹内将人？”横山想起大叔塞给他的纸条，只写了这么个名字。  
“横山巡查长查案果然有一手，不过错了，竹内是那个家伙。”穿白大褂的青年向门内努努嘴，“被村上君狠狠咬了一口，下半辈子估计难办了。自我介绍一下，敝姓大谷，是个心理评估医生。”  
横山没时间听他废话，一拳打在了他的鼻梁上。横山狠狠踢了他的胸口，鞋跟用力在他锁骨上转了一圈，横山听到了骨头被踩断时发出的咔嚓声。大谷被血沫呛住了，横山转而踢向他毫无防备的腹部，坚硬的皮鞋顶在柔软的胃上，他开始往外吐酸水，但横山仍旧没有停下。与平时揍人的方式不同，横山每一下都企图致其余死地。  
大谷发出痛苦的呻吟，在地上扭动了下，折断的锁骨刺穿了他的气管，他张大嘴发出窒息的嘶嘶声，但吸进去的空气已经无法进入肺部了，几秒钟的时间内他的脸色就涨成了青紫色。他伸出手想要抓住横山，但后者最后一次踢向他的胸口，将他伸出的手往反方向扭去，直到听到筋骨断裂的声音才放手。大谷再也发不出声音了。  
“村上！村上！”横山转身将失去意识的村上抱起来，背上的刀伤很深，但好在刀尖还插在伤口里，血流得不多，但从伤口的位置来看应该是伤到了肺，在这样下去，就算失血没有杀死村上，感染和窒息也会要了他的命。  
“Hina，Hina，Hina。”横山凑在村上耳边不断重复着这个名字，村上胸口的起伏越来越微弱，“Hina，别放弃。”  
横山不敢移动他，只能用手摁住渗血的伤口，他往公寓内瞥了一眼，穿格子衬衫的竹内由于腹部伤口的失血，已经停止了尖叫，偶尔由于肌肉收缩而跳动一下。  
此时，公寓外传来了警车和救护车的鸣笛声，横山从没像现在这样感谢上天。

尾声

They say you die twice.   
One time when you stop breathing and a second time,   
a bit later on,   
when somebody says your name for the last time.  
If that's true,   
he may never die.

村上听见有人在叫他的名字。声音又轻又柔，舒服地让他不想醒来。  
Hina。  
那是谁的声音？谁在叫他？  
Hina。  
别叫了，他还想继续睡一会儿。  
Hina。  
村上轻轻煽动了眼帘，慢慢将眼睛睁开一条缝。一开始他的视线很模糊，眨了好几下眼都没能聚焦上。他发现自己正面朝下趴在枕头上，枕头太硬了，不怎么舒服，刺鼻的消毒水味儿告诉他这里应该是医院。  
“Hina？醒了？”那个一直在叫他的声音这次近在咫尺，村上能感受到对方呼吸时的气息喷在耳边。在刺激的消毒水气味中，他好像还闻到了淡淡的薄荷须后水味，仔细闻起来又像是烟草，这气味如此熟悉，他的脑袋轻飘飘的，本该绷紧的神经完全放松着。  
“……横山君？”村上艰难地说，发现自己的喉咙又干又痒，还能尝到一些血腥味。  
“抱歉，你还不能喝水。”横山低低柔柔的声音再次响起，好像察觉到了村上的不适，“你的肺受了伤，手术后四十八小时都不能进食。”  
村上还是浑浑噩噩的，无法完全理解横山的话。  
横山见他不说话，伸手捏住他的下巴，将村上埋在枕头里的脸转向自己，村上傻傻地张着嘴，眼看着横山的嘴唇凑了过来，贴住他的，然后有什么湿润的东西舔过他干燥的嘴唇，村上花了一会儿才反应过来那是横山的舌头。  
“忍忍吧，Hina。”  
横山总是叫他村上，但在他醒来的短短几分钟里，横山已经叫了他两次Hina了。不知为何，有点女气的昵称从横山嘴里说出来显得异常柔和。  
“横山君，我这是怎么了……？”  
“你被绑架了，但我们已经抓住了凶手。”横山简短地说，伸手将一缕头发从村上额前拨开，白皙的手指像往常一样冷冰冰的，但村上却不觉得讨厌。相反，他下意识往横山手掌的方向靠了靠，将自己的脸颊贴在体温略低的皮肤上。  
现在村上想起来了，那个穿格子衬衫的青年提醒了他七年前发生的丑事，他为了活命不得不与杀人犯发生关系，虽然这次他没让同样的事发生，但横山只消看一眼现场就能明白对方的企图。对了，还有那个药剂师，听上去也与当年的案子有关。  
“是横山君救了我吗？”  
“傻瓜，不是说会来救你的嘛。”横山的语气就跟村上第一次与他合作查案时一样，那时候村上也是被人盯上了，横山将凶手狠狠揍了一顿，然后顶着一张嫌弃脸对他说了同样的话。但横山温柔的语气跟现在一样。  
村上不知自己应该松口气，还是感到羞愧。如果横山去过现场，那么他肯定知道那人想对村上做什么。同时也意味着，横山可能已经知道了七年前到底发生了什么。  
“谢谢你，横山君。”村上小心翼翼地说，将自己的脸颊从横山手掌中移开，他已经不确定自己的触碰是否受欢迎了。  
“对你下手那个竹内是七年前陪审团的成员，还有那个药剂师大谷当年是犯人的心理评估师。”横山好像没发现村上的异样，在村上的床沿坐下，扯过一个柔软的垫子，在自己的交叠的大腿上放好，然后捧起村上的脑袋，让他能靠在垫子上。村上认出这垫子是他最中意的，一直堆在床头。  
“大谷是个典型的虐待性人格，人们的恐惧让他兴奋。他利用了有精神病史的竹内，对当初的涉案人下手。”横山像是谈论天气那样说道，村上想起了药剂师最后说的话，他最喜欢别人恐惧的眼神。一切都变得合理了起来。  
横山没说出口的是，警方到达的时候大谷已经断了气，折断的锁骨插进了肺部，与村上的好运气不同，他在几分钟内就被自己的鲜血呛死了。现在横山面对着暴力执法的内部调查，不过管他呢，横山对自己的行为完全不后悔。  
村上对凶手的身份不感兴趣，他唯一关心的是横山到底知不知道七年前的真相。  
“横山君……你看了七年前案子的完整资料？”  
“看了。”横山大方地承认，村上僵住了，想要从横山大腿上下来，但黑发巡查长及时制止了他。  
“怎么了，Hina？想要什么？”  
“横山君，我没事儿了。你还有工作吧？不用特意陪我的啦。这儿还有医生护士，我出不了事儿的……”村上一紧张就开始啰啰嗦嗦，横山发现自己喜爱他话多的样子，恨不得他能一直在耳边嘀咕个不停。  
“Hina，那案子吓不走我。”横山坚定地说，看穿了村上脑中所想。村上向来是游刃有余的那个，但此刻横山仿佛能完全看穿他，漆黑如墨的眼睛倒映出村上慌张的样子。  
村上沉默了。  
“你只是做了让自己活下去的选择，无论是七年前的案子还是你父亲做的一切，都不是你的错。”案件卷宗最后还包括了村上童年的经历，正是由于那段历史，出于同情警方才决定让他继续待在警局。  
村上祈祷了一辈子，新年、生日、盂兰盆节，任何可以许愿的日子，他的愿望都只有这一个。  
让人来告诉他一切都不是他的错。  
“横山君……”村上用力眨了眨眼，努力将泪水憋回去，这时候哭出来太丢脸了，像个女孩儿。  
“Yoko。你可以叫我Yoko，Hina。”  
那是横山的昵称，村上除了偶尔高潮时会这么叫他，其余时间都一直规规矩矩的叫他“横山君”。是啊，横山君又不是他的男朋友。  
村上傻傻地楞在那儿，瞪大了眼睛不知所措的样子可爱极了，横山忍不住又低下头来亲吻了他。  
巧如舌簧的村上巡查也有这种表情啊。  
“我在向你表白呢，Hina。”  
现在村上的嘴也合不拢了。横山趁机再次将舌头伸进了他半张的嘴里。他轻易找到了村上怯生生的舌尖，舔弄了几下，然后缠了上去。村上一开始还楞在那里，但很快就开始回吻他。村上的吻技比横山好很多，灵巧的舌头舔过横山的牙床，轻轻戳刺着他的后牙，但横山不甘示弱地缠住村上的舌尖，用力吸吮了几下，有那么几分钟，病房里只剩下了接吻的水声。  
“Yoko……”村上轻轻嘟囔了一句，声音几乎埋在了横山嘴里，后者贴着他的嘴唇笑了。  
租下Hina对门公寓的事儿还是之后再告诉他吧。  
横山想，手指插进村上柔软的棕发，再次加深了这个吻。

END


	6. 番外

Do it like a dude

村上咬住吸管，喝了口面前的葡萄汁，大大叹了口气。  
“挂着张臭脸还不如马上回去，杵在这儿妨碍我做生意。”夜总会老板对村上嫌弃地摆摆手，涂成深紫色的指甲与耳朵上紫罗兰花状的耳环十分相配。  
“松子，我可是被人砍了一刀，就不能对病人温柔点儿嘛。”村上双手撑住下巴，在高脚椅上扭动了几下，蓬松的头发在额前左右晃动着，嘴唇微微撅起，怎么看都是在撒娇。  
“你这小子别得寸进尺。”松子斜眼看着身边无理取闹的村上，从烟盒中抽出一支烟，刚想点上，犹豫了一会儿还是放下了。  
这小没良心的，以为每个夜总会都会特地准备葡萄汁给不能喝酒的客人吗？要不是看在村上刚出院不久，怕他被烟呛着，他又怎么会一晚上一支烟都不抽呢。  
“人家是真的很烦恼嘛。”村上又叹了口气，好像突然对自己的指甲很感兴趣，就着吧台昏黄的光线，仔细观察起来。有段时间没剪的指甲长了些，好在指缝还干净，只是边缘有些粗糙了，总是修剪得短而圆润的指甲看上去倒像个大叔了。  
“你就是矫情的。之前不是还发邮件来炫耀交了帅哥男友吗？”  
村上的肩膀听到男友两个字就垮了下来。  
“都已经蒙着被子纯睡觉半个月了……”他小声嘟囔道，再次咬住了吸管，却没喝，而是往果汁里咕噜咕噜吐着气泡。  
松子端起酒杯正要喝，听到这话差点一口威士忌喷出来。  
“村上你这小子，该不会是那边被砍了吧？到底是你不行还是你男朋友不举？”松子拍了拍自己的胸脯，上下打量了村上。今天他穿了一身正常的衬衫加西服裤，衬衫是丝质的，剪裁很合身，紧紧贴住他紧实的腰侧，裤子则是灰色反光的面料，配上白衬衫和尖头牛津鞋，显得华丽却不过火。尽管不想承认，“Hina”是这儿最受欢迎的，无论是什么打扮总会吸引成打的追随者，松子每天都要对付那些询问Hina酱什么时候再来的大叔。就拿今天这身打扮来说，虽然在他看来有些过于保守了，不过也不至于让人不举吧。  
“你才不举！”村上瞪了他一眼，又趴回了吧台，“明明之前随便调戏一下就顶不住了……”  
松子知道村上肯定已经做了超过一般意义的调戏了，要是还能坐怀不乱，难道对方真的硬不起来？不至于啊，看村上被养得，都胖了一些，本来削尖的下巴线条柔和了不少。  
横山走进营业前的夜总会时，村上已经喝完了三杯葡萄汁，正趴在吧台上玩糖果消除游戏。手机似乎没电了，他戳了好几下屏幕，转过头问松子要充电器，被大块头的夜总会老板剜了个白眼。  
“Hina，回去了。”横山走过去从村上手里抽走手机，不咸不淡地说。今天搜查一课下班晚了，他又不想让村上独自一人待在公寓里，天知道会发生什么。要是有人对横山说这是小心过度，他准会从鼻子里轻蔑地哼一声，顺带附赠个白眼。  
“Yoko！这才下班吗？辛苦啦。”村上蹭地一下从高脚椅里站起来，对横山灿烂一笑，尖尖的虎牙即使在昏暗的光线中仍显得耀目。  
横山把村上的手机塞进自己口袋，简单地点了点头。他伸手推了推村上的后背，示意他往外走，村上顺着他的力道挪动了起来，横山的手往下滑到村上的后腰，搁在那儿不动了。  
“那我这就走了。”村上扭过头向松子摆摆手，后者想了想，伸手从吧台后掏出了什么，艰难地从自己的椅子上站起来，扭动着腰走到村上身边，直接把那东西塞进了他的西服裤袋。  
“好走不送。今天的饮料给你记在账上。”  
“诶？几杯果汁而已，就当请我了嘛。”村上还想讨价还价，横山不耐烦地把他推向门外，搁在他后腰上的手掌摊了开来，长而白皙的手指有一下没一下地揉捏着紧实的肌肉。村上却好像浑然不觉，仍旧试图赖掉那三杯饮料钱。  
“赶紧回家，我都饿死了。”横山随意找了个借口，成功吸引了村上的注意力。  
“搜查一课加班都不给东西吃啊？诶我跟你说，接待处那姑娘对你有意思你要是开口她准把那一抽屉零食都贡献出来……”  
松子目送着两人离开，嫌弃地哼了一声。  
“这不是感情好着呢嘛。……拿账本来，记上一笔！三杯葡萄汁一盒安全套！都给我翻倍记价钱！”

======================================================

横山一进门就迫不及待地拉开窗帘，将阳台拉门打开通风，封闭的公寓总有股霉味，得好久才能散去。  
村上蹲下身去把两人的鞋摆好，横山虽然租下了对门的公寓，不过大多数时间他都住在这儿，现在村上的鞋柜里一起有一半都被横山占据了，村上自己那些闪片高跟鞋和长靴只得装进盒子塞进储物柜。灰色的西服裤很紧，村上掏出松子塞进来的小盒子，是一盒安全套，他扑哧一下笑了出来。  
“Hina！”  
“来了来了。”村上急忙把安全套塞回口袋，一路小跑来到客厅。横山已经从冰箱里拿出一大瓶矿泉水，直接就着瓶口咕嘟咕嘟喝起来，突起的喉结上下移动着，有一些没来得及咽下的水顺着嘴角流进了半敞开的领口。  
“Yoko，冰箱里啥也没了，要不然叫外卖吧。”村上蹲下身查看了冰箱里的存货，除了啤酒和一碟吃剩的酱菜外什么都没有，他不死心地打开所有抽屉，好不容易找到一块巧克力，是某个同事结婚送的回礼，由于融化过又冰上，早就变形了。  
横山放下矿泉水瓶，就看到村上弯着腰的背影，被灰色亮面布料包裹的臀部向后突出，本就合身的衬衫绷得更紧了，他能看到村上侧腰微微的凹陷。横山咽了咽口水，从背后环住村上的腹部，将他整个人捞起来，用脚关上了冰箱门。  
“巧克力吃不吃？”村上问，丝毫没觉得有什么不妥，他用牙咬开了包装袋，凑上去闻了闻那块变形的巧克力，确定没有什么奇怪的味道，自己先咬了口，然后递给横山。  
横山没有接过，而是低下头封住了村上的嘴唇，硬是撬开他的牙齿，用舌尖把半融化的巧克力卷了出来。他咂了咂嘴，奶味重了些，但还能忍。  
村上有些发愣地看着横山的动作，下意识地伸出舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇，舌尖还留有一丝不易察觉的巧克力的甜味，弄得人心痒痒的，想吃更多。  
村上凑过去亲吻了横山，黑发青年的呼吸里还带有苦涩的甜香，他先是用自己的嘴唇摩擦了对方的，动作慢而慵懒，甚至都没用上舌头，只是将四片唇瓣贴在了一起。他等了好一会儿，空闲的手搭上了横山环在腹部的手臂，拇指从袖口伸进去，配合亲吻的节奏摩擦着横山的手腕。他能感到横山的脉搏逐渐加快了，突起的血管一下一下将心跳通过交叠的皮肤传到他这儿。  
横山的呼吸也沉重起来，好像他刚经历了一场长跑。村上感到他手腕的青筋都突了出来。  
再加加油。  
村上对自己说，微微张开嘴，柔软的舌尖戳刺着横山略厚的嘴唇，碰一下就缩了回去，有好几次横山都想含住他的舌头，但每次都被村上躲开了。由于一直保持着张嘴的姿势，村上只得停下来把口中积攒的唾液咽下去，横山瞅准机会，猛地撞了上来，村上被他撞得失去了平衡，右肩撞在冰箱门上，他疼得眼泪差点掉下来，巧克力也掉在了地上。  
横山将他翻过身，迫不及待地吻了上来，这是个热情而激烈的吻，丰润的嘴唇严丝合缝地将村上的嘴封住，舌头长驱直入，直顶到他喉咙，村上反射性地干呕了一下，但所有的声音都被横山吞进了嘴里。横山将村上的肩抵在冰箱上，环在他后腰的手臂却收紧了，村上无奈只得向前挺胯，修身的西服裤遮不住他半硬的欲望，好在横山的那玩意儿也硬了起来，与村上的顶在一起。  
原来还是能硬起来啊。村上突然冒出这么个不着边际的想法，横山似乎发现他心不在焉，腾出一只手将他的下巴掰正，保持着接吻的姿势用力吸吮了一下，抽走了村上嘴里最后一点空气。  
村上无力地推了推横山，见后者还是不动，只得曲起膝盖，踢了横山一脚，黑发青年这才放开他的嘴唇。  
“你这是要闷死我啊。”村上抱怨道，深深吸了好几口气，才把胸口的窒息感平息。横山好像也发现自己有些过火，抱歉地笑了笑，低下头用鼻梁蹭了村上几下。  
村上的呼吸终于平静了下来，低头发现两人的裤裆还是顶在一起，双方都没软下来，半硬的器物蓄势待发地颤抖着。  
“喂，Yoko，来做吧。”  
横山好像被这句话吓到了，下意识往后退了退，村上及时用小腿勾住了他，不让他离开。  
“Hina，我……”  
“你都在我床上睡俩礼拜了！撸都没撸一发！是不是不行！”村上提高了声音，横山赶紧用手捂住他的嘴，免得全公寓楼的人都知道二楼的村上巡查新交的男朋友是个不举。其实横山没敢告诉村上，每次村上睡着了他都要自个儿去浴室解决一下，不知为何，没确定关系的时候想干就干，现在反倒束手束脚起来。  
一旦知道村上此前为什么不愿意做完全套，横山更不敢上了，连接吻都是点到为止。  
村上瞪大眼睛气鼓鼓地看着他，突然伸手抓住横山的裤头，即使隔着两层布料，村上还是准确找到了那根玩意儿，用力捏了捏，拇指还在根部戳刺了几下。  
他就不信今天用不上那盒安全套。  
除了七年前那次，村上从没跟任何人做完过全套。当然了，光用手脚和嘴他也有自信能让对方爽一发，但Yoko是他的男朋友，总要面对做爱这个问题。村上不确定自己能否克服那让他四肢发凉的回忆，不过他愿意试一试。  
村上手中的器物愈发硬了起来，他用食指描绘着它的线条，从根部到顶端，隔着布料在胀大的部分打着圈。另一只空闲的手则将横山的衬衫下摆从裤腰里拉出来，灵巧的手指没几下就解开了扣子，现在横山白皙的胸膛完全暴露在空气中，厨房顶灯温暖的光线为他的皮肤添上了一层柔和的光线。  
“Hina……”横山低低叫了一声，声音一半被埋在了喉咙里，捂在村上嘴上的手放了开来，转而环上了他的背。  
村上往前探了探脖子，吻了吻横山的下巴，由于工作忙，那里已经长出来青色的胡渣，但他毫不在意地用嘴唇摩擦着它们，横山的胡渣短而硬，跟他平时冷冰冰的形象很是不同。村上舔过每一寸胡渣，然后往下来到横山的脖子，他嘟起嘴，用自己的嘴唇紧紧贴住突起的喉结。  
“Yoko，再叫一次我的名字。”他说。  
“Hina。”  
村上用嘴唇感受着横山喉结的震动，Hina这两个简单的发音让白皙的喉结收缩了一下，村上爱死了横山叫他的声音，低低柔柔的，着急起来又会带点尖锐。  
横山搭在村上背后的手滑下去，也将他的衬衫下摆扯出来，汗湿的手掌伸了进去，从后腰开始，一寸寸往上抚过村上的背。很快来到不久前才拆了纱布的刀伤，横山能摸到手术线的痕迹，刚长出的嫩肉很敏感，村上皱了皱眉，将额头埋在横山的肩窝，发出不知是疼还是痒的呻吟。  
横山亲吻了村上露在外面的耳廓，引导他来到料理台，搭在腰上的手一用力，直接将村上抱上了柜台。村上下意识地张开腿保持平衡，横山将自己挤进他的腿间，村上会意地收紧双腿，紧紧夹住横山的腰。  
“我还是第一次从这个角度看Yoko呢。”村上低低地说，现在他必须低下头才能看见横山，这个角度倒是新鲜，横山本就挺直的鼻梁显得更挺了，凌厉的眉眼却柔和下来。  
他们又开始接吻，这次将舌头伸到半空互相搅动，黏糊糊的口水不断滴下来，沾得衬衫上到处都是，不过谁也没在意。横山解开村上的皮带，掏出那早已湿润的欲望，村上也不甘示弱，单手解开横山的皮带，往后靠了靠，用脚趾将横山的西服裤连同内裤一起蹭了下来。  
他们互相捏住对方的阴茎撸动起来，横山显得粗暴，每一下都从头撸到尾，而村上的手要灵巧得多，先是用食指和中指夹住那根，上下揉捏了几次，然后来到发烫的顶端，曲起手指，像是瘙痒那样拨弄了起来。前端的铃口渗出了透明的液体，村上轻轻用指甲边缘按了按铃口，粗糙的指甲划过嫩肉，横山忍不住跳动了一下，那话儿更硬得发疼了。  
村上却不打算直接帮他撸出来，而是抽回手，将手指伸进自己嘴里吸吮了两下，像是在尝味道那样，还咂了咂嘴。手指离开嘴唇的时候还发出一声响亮的啵。  
“Yoko，咱们今天做一整套吧。”村上提议，从摇摇欲坠的西裤口袋里掏出那盒安全套，半请求半委屈地看向横山。  
没有男人能拒绝那湿漉漉的眼神。  
“Hina……”  
“来嘛。”村上收了收腿，横山能感到柔韧有力的大腿内侧颇有邀请意味地磨蹭着自己的腰侧。  
横山要还能坐怀不乱就真该去看医生了。  
黑发青年往前一步，将村上往后推，后者用手撑住身体，双腿大开地坐在厨房柜台上。衬托着家庭气息浓厚的环境，看上去更显得下流。横山扒下村上的裤子，掰开他的腿，抬着头的阴茎完全展开出来，一些液体顺着阴茎流下，沾湿了根部的毛发。横山开始亲吻村上的锁骨，然后是胸口，经过乳尖时用牙轻轻咬了咬，他太用力了，村上被他弄得很疼，但此刻疼痛也成了使他兴奋的催化剂，他忍不住向前挺起胸膛，将自己挺立的乳尖往横山嘴边送。横山一手捏住他的腰，另一手仍在不断撸动着他的阴茎。上下的刺激让村上不自觉颤抖起来，撑在背后的手几乎要使不上力。  
横山似乎发现了他的状况，改用双手捏住村上的腰侧，拇指紧紧扣在他的骨盆处，往下拉了拉，让村上能将体重搁在自己身上。然后他低头含住了村上挺立的阴茎。  
横山吞吐了几下，尽管已经努力缩回牙齿，但不习惯口交仍然让牙撞了村上好几下。村上口交时是怎么把他那一口骇人的虎牙藏起来的，横山永远也想不明白。  
“Yoko……你咬得太紧了……松开一些。”村上断断续续地说，横山听话地放松了嘴，果然吞咽变得顺畅起来，他回忆起村上口交的样子，前后移动着自己的脑袋，每次吞进去的时候都用舌头抵住胀大的前端，唾液和阴茎上的液体混在了一起，伴随着他的动作发出啧啧的水声。  
村上配合着横山的节奏挺着腰胯，下腹越来越紧，酥麻感像电流一样从后脑直传到尾椎。  
“Yoko，快松开，我要……！”村上硬是撑起身体推了一把横山的肩，后者吃了一惊，阴茎从口中滑落，离开时横山的牙齿还狠狠碾过村上的龟头，村上在疼痛中高潮了，滚烫的白色液体迫不及待地从前端涌出，有一些飞溅到了横山的黑发上，大多数则喷在了横山的下巴和锁骨上，将本就白皙的皮肤染得更白了。  
村上用手遮住自己的眼睛，重重地喘着气，他能感到自己的手臂内侧被生理性的泪水沾湿了。横山捏住村上骨盆的手向上移到侧腰，稍稍用力将村上从柜台上拉下来。村上双腿酸软，一下子竟站不住，横山及时将自己的膝盖顶进村上的腿间，后者的体重完全吃在了横山身上。  
横山拨开村上的刘海，那双圆圆的下垂眼亮晶晶的，蓄满了泪水，眼眶都有点发红。  
村上小心翼翼地扫了横山一眼，发现溅在他嘴边的精液还没擦去，顿时窘得红了脸，用自己的手背将那些黏腻的液体蹭去，整个过程他始终垂着眼，不敢抬头看横山。  
“Hina，准备好了？”横山柔柔地问道，挑起村上的下巴，漆黑如墨的眼睛直直地盯着他，村上能在那漆黑的眼珠里看到自己的倒影。  
村上坚定地点了点头。  
横山保持着膝盖插在村上腿间的动作，掰开他的左腿，刚射过精的阴茎有些无力地垂在那儿。横山抬高村上的臀部，后者配合地向前挺了挺胯，让横山的手指能方便地埋进自己的臀瓣。  
村上抓起横山的手，将两根白皙修长的手指放进自己嘴里，尽量用唾液沾湿它们，来不及咽下的唾液顺着横山的指缝流到了他的手背。村上含着那两根手指好一会儿，才引导着它们往自己的后穴探去。  
横山湿润的指尖碰到了村上后穴边的嫩肉，略凉的体温让村上跳动了一下，发出一声低哼。后穴周围的肌肉很僵硬，横山只好耐心地用指腹揉捏了一会儿，才试探性地用指尖戳了戳那小巧的入口。  
村上紧紧扒住横山的肩膀，将自己的脸藏在他的肩窝，后穴传来的异物感让他下意识地想要逃，他几乎用了自己所有的毅力才勉强站在原地没动，但后穴仍然收缩着，横山戳刺了几下，都不得要领，沾在手指上的唾液都干了，还是没能撬开那穴口。  
“Hina，要不算了吧。”横山自己的欲望还蓄势待发，让他的嗓音都嘶哑了不少，但他硬是忍住了长驱直入的欲望。  
村上摇了摇头，从横山肩窝中抬起头来，几滴泪水挂在眼角，好像下一秒就要掉下。横山很是心疼，轻轻用嘴唇吻去了它们。  
“不行，今天就要做完。”村上嘟囔道，横山对他这时候的固执哭笑不得。棕发青年深呼吸了几次，主动转过身，将手肘撑在厨房柜台上，臀部向后撅起，后穴在那条臀缝中若隐若现。  
“换个姿势试试。”村上说，将手伸到背后捏住横山挺立的阴茎，撸动了几下，将湿润的龟头对准自己的后穴蹭了好几下。另一手则用力伸长，去够那盒安全套，他直接用虎牙咬开了包装袋，没有回头，但灵巧的手指精准地将安全套戴在了横山那话儿上。  
安全套上有一些润滑油，但远远不够。村上的后穴仍然紧紧收缩着，好像要抵抗一些入侵者。  
送佛送上天，怎么光送安全套不送润滑剂呢！  
村上在心里骂道，四下看了看，想找能代替润滑剂的东西。也不知是幸运还是不幸，他们正在厨房里做爱，平时用来调味的橄榄油就在村上触手可及的地方。他啧了一声，用牙咬开橄榄油瓶塞，然后把瓶子递给横山。  
横山无奈地接过，将瓶中有些粘稠的液体倒在村上的尾椎上，橄榄油顺着尾骨流进了臀缝，冰凉的感觉让村上忍不住扭了扭腰，后翘的臀部微微颤动了一下，横山差点没控制住就要射出来。  
黑发青年欺身而上，沾满了橄榄油的手指继续在后穴周围画着圈，而他的嘴唇则开始亲吻村上伤痕累累的后背。大多数鞭痕颜色都很淡了，不仔细看几乎看不见，但蝴蝶骨边靠左的地方有一道触目惊心的疤痕，手术线还没完全与肌肉融成一体，外翻的嫩肉是深红色的，伤口周围还有些没散去的淤血。  
横山的心脏收紧了。那是村上因为他而留下的伤痕，说到底他不过往棕发青年伤痕累累的后背上添了一道新伤罢了。横山小心翼翼地亲吻着那道深红色的伤疤，村上好像被戳中了敏感点，下沉的肩膀猛地跳动了一下。  
“Yoko……”村上低低呻吟了一声。  
横山再次吻住了那道手术留下的疤痕，同时抵在村上后穴的手指微微用力，在橄榄油的帮助下，好不容易挤进了一根手指，滚烫的甬道两壁柔韧却僵硬，横山不敢乱动，就这么尴尬地杵在那儿。  
“没关系，继续吧。”村上调整了自己的呼吸，尽量放松臀部的肌肉。横山的手指开始动起来，许久没有被进入的肠道一开始无法接受入侵者，说实话村上也丝毫不觉得被人插屁股有什么爽的，但他仍然左右扭了扭腰，挺翘的臀部擦过横山的阴茎，惹得横山倒吸了口气。  
横山缓缓抽动了几下手指，每次进出都将更多粘稠的橄榄油往肠壁里送，发出啧啧的水声。另一只手则伸到村上下腹，揪起一撮阴茎根部的毛发，用手指将它们卷起又放开，嘴唇仍然贴在村上的后背，印下一串轻吻。  
村上将脸埋进自己的手臂，尽量放松身体，同时不断提醒自己，把手指埋在自己体内的Yoko，你是安全的，没什么好怕的。  
横山又加进了两根手指，穴口被撑开了，肠壁的褶皱一寸寸舒展了开来。后穴的异物感仍然让村上很不适应，但耐心的开拓和润滑让他没感到一点疼。  
“Hina酱，我想要进来。”横山凑在他耳边说，气息喷在了敏感的耳垂，只有这时候横山会下意识地叫他Hina酱，略带些撒娇的意味，比平时简单的一句Hina更显亲密。  
村上点点头，感觉自己的耳廓又一次热了起来。  
横山抽出手指，转而用自己的阴茎抵住村上的后穴。被撑开的穴口一下子没法并拢，充血的嫩肉怯生生地收缩着，穴口如呼吸那样一张一合，像是在邀请。横山将嘴唇贴在敏感的伤疤上，用力吸了吸，同时往前挺胯，胀大的阴茎埋入了温暖湿润的后穴，即使经过了开拓，穴口也还是不能吞进整根阴茎，勉强挤进了大半，但被湿润内壁紧紧包裹住的感觉已经让横山差点射了出来。  
村上发出一声闷哼，刚开始愈合的伤口经过刺激，又痒又疼，后穴的异物感让他相当不适应。  
横山双手扣在村上的骨盆，开始慢慢抽插了起来，一开始动作很慢，随后逐渐快了起来，村上腾出一只手，捏住横山阴茎根部没有埋入后穴的部分，配合着横山挺胯的动作撸动了起来。  
“Hina酱、Hina酱……”横山再也控制不住，胸口向前贴住村上的后背，突起的疤痕刚好抵在他的心口，两人的心跳都很快，随着抽插动作的加快，心跳节奏也逐渐合到了一起，很快横山就分不清胸口传来怦怦作响的心跳到底是自己的还是村上的。  
村上射过一次的阴茎仍然无力地趴在双腿间，几乎没有接纳过异物的后穴光是开拓就花了不少力气，要想兴奋起来恐怕有些强人所难了。但他能感到横山喃喃地念着他的名字，胸口的震动通过贴合的皮肤传到村上这里，光是听着横山的声音就让他想要满足身后的男人，其他都不重要了。  
横山抽插的动作越来越快，村上几乎要抓不住他的阴茎。黑发青年咬住了村上的肩，最后重重戳刺了几下，扣在村上腰间的手指下意识地收紧了，村上感到一股热流涌进了肠壁，尽管隔着一层安全套，但滚烫的精液几乎将他灼伤了。  
他们保持着结合的姿势等了好一会儿，横山粗重的呼吸慢慢平复了下来，他慢慢抽出了射精后仍在微微颤抖的阴茎，脱下安全套，结都懒得打，草草往地上一扔。村上的后腰直到臀缝，还有大腿根部都沾满了黏糊糊的橄榄油，蜜色的皮肤在温暖的灯光下微微发光，有一些顺着他大腿内侧流向膝盖，横山忍不住伸手从下往上将那道亮晶晶的油渍擦去，指腹抚过村上紧实的大腿内侧，后者下意识地瑟缩了一下。  
“你还要来？”村上半扭过头问了一句，由于一直将脸埋在双臂中，他的额头上有一道红红的印子，眼睛半眯着，细小的泪珠沾湿了睫毛，下唇也被咬破了皮，血珠染红了他的虎牙，看上去有点可笑，但横山恨不得将这幅表情藏起来永远别让人看到。  
“你累了，下次吧。”横山吻了吻村上的鼻尖，然后是嘴唇，舔去了虎牙上的血珠。他当然可以再来一次，他妈的，横山还可以来第三、第四次，但村上微微颤抖的双腿和可怜兮兮的眼神让他放弃了这个念头。  
村上摸了一把自己湿腻腻的臀缝，沾了满手油，他无奈地叹了口气，这可得费劲洗了。  
横山将村上翻过身来，从正面拥抱了他，将他棕色的脑袋压进自己的颈窝，双手紧紧勒住村上的腰，两人就这么赤裸地靠在厨房柜台上，覆着一层薄汗的皮肤吸在一起，黏糊糊的，但温暖的体温又让人舒服地不想动。尽管肌肤紧紧相亲，但这个拥抱却不显得色情，村上舒服地都快睡着了。  
“Hina，饿了。晚饭吃什么？”  
“都说了要叫外卖，谁让你偏要来一发的。现在叫大概还要等一阵呢。”  
“明明是Hina说要做完整套的。”  
“……啰嗦！把电话给我，帮你叫外卖。等的时候你就把那块巧克力吃了吧，好像被我扔在那边儿了，你找找。”村上伸手往冰箱的方向随意一指。  
横山乖乖地哦了一声，光着身子往客厅的方向走，村上倚在柜台边，看着白皙挺直的背影消失在拐角处，忍不住勾起嘴角，低低地笑了。

==========================================

第二天松子收到了村上发来的邮件，主题只有一个胜利手势的颜文字，内容是一张照片和一行短短的字。  
“不是不举，有图为证。”  
照片上是一只用过的安全套，没有打结，有一些可疑的白色液体漏了出来，在深色的木地板上显得更明显了。  
“他妈的村上这小子！”  
松子骂道，痛苦地捂住了眼睛。

END


End file.
